The Legacy Lives On
by Corration
Summary: As Littlefoot and his friends are adventuring, something tragic happens. Someone decides to take him under his wing. How does time affect Littlefoot and his friends.
1. The Sacrifice

A young brown Apatosaurus with reddish brown eyes was out exploring with his friends. The young Apatosaurus, or longneck, was named Littlefoot. His mother called him this because of his father. It was his childhood name, and this youngster reminded his mother of her husband. He was soon an orphan and found his grandparents in the luscious place his mother and many others sought for: the Great Valley. He and his friends found this place and lived and played together. Littlefoot was the leader of his friends. He loved venturing and learning new things. He was always concerned of others' safety and put them before him unless he was mad at them. His friends were unique in different ways. There was Cera the Triceratops, Ducky the Parasaurolophus, Petrie the Pteranodon, and Spike the Stegosaurus.

Cera was a green-eyed yellow Triceratops, also known as a threehorn. That term didn't describe her due to the fact she only had one horn on her nose. She was the second voice of the group. She wasn't exactly leader material, but she was the most believed among her friends, except for Littlefoot. This was probably because of her limited thinking. She was also considered a hothead and got mad very quickly.

Ducky was a blue-eyed green Parasaurolophus named a bigmouth. Bigmouths were both walkers and swimmers. Ducky was the most agile out of all her friends when they were in the water. On top of that, she was a loyal friend and viewed Littlefoot as being her first friend, which he was. She was also perky and let happiness reflect off of her most of the times. She had a habit of saying no or yes three times consecutively and spoke in broken English a few times.

Petrie was a brown Pteranodon with black eyes. He was the only one who could fly, and the dinosaur world named his species flyers. He was the smallest of the group in all sizes, no bigger than a small bat. Littlefoot would use his ability to get some information about the area. The only drawback was that he was a scaredy-cat. His biggest fear was sky puffies, clouds. He would display acts of bravery from time to time, but fear seemed to get the best of him. Not only that, but his English was broken. It was ten times worse than Ducky's English. He was the easiest to make believe in something, and he would quickly believe in someone who swayed the truth most of the time.

The green Stegosaurus with violet eyes was named Spike. He was also an orphan like Littlefoot. He was adopted by Ducky's mother when they first arrived at the Great Valley. Spike's species was commonly referred as spiketails. Spike was the youngest of the group, but he ate as though he was an adult. He also didn't talk. His friends were not sure as to why, but it didn't matter to Ducky if he did or didn't. They knew he had the potential to, but they weren't sure as to why he didn't max out that potential. Either way, Spike was a loyal friend and would always find them food. He cared about the others like Littlefoot did.

The gang was off exploring some of the grassy areas of the Mysterious Beyond. The Mysterious Beyond is what they escaped from a year ago. They would explore in it, because life was too settled in the Great Valley. Besides, Littlefoot was always curious on what wonders were out there. Today was no different. He and his friends were exploring a new area that housed to a sweet tree that was rumored to have a hard shell but was soft and delicious inside. They had heard it from Mr. Thicknose and decided to go investigate. Well, Littlefoot decided. The rest agreed.

"How much longer?" asked Petrie.

"Not too long," answered Littlefoot. "We are in the area that Mr. Thicknose said it was."

The group continued to walk through the forest. The sun shone down on them, showing no signs of rain. The land was hard. Trees decorated the land, but they were scattered. Littlefoot and the gang continued to press on. Finally, they came upon a tree that bared fruit. The fruit was yellow and seemed hard. Littlefoot approached it, hoping to get one using his longneck.

"Almost got it."

"Here," said Petrie.

He flew over to the branch and seated himself on top of the stem of the fruit Littlefoot was reaching. He clipped the stem using his feet. The fruit fell and bonked Littlefoot in the head.

"Ouch!"

"Me sorry."

The fruit rolled over to Spike. He smelled it and took the first bite. He spat it out quickly. Littlefoot approached him.

"Mr. Thicknose said not to eat the shell of the fruit. The delicious part is inside."

Spike took a second bite, only eating the soft, watery part. His eyes flew open in marvel of the taste. He took a joyful second bite, assuring the others it was very delicious. Petrie flew over and clipped off four more fruits. They rolled down towards the dinosaurs. They all took one and enjoyed.

"This is delicious," commented Ducky. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Me could eat this all day."

Spike nodded in agreement. Littlefoot took another bite and saw the sun was barely above the mountain tops.

"We should go. It's getting dark."

They finished their food and returned back home. As they did, they heard something lingering in the dark. It revealed itself as a green sharptooth. It roared as the gang screamed. Their cries echoed and were heard by two elders of the Great Valley.

* * *

><p>"Dear, you hear that?"<p>

"The kids are in trouble. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The sharptooth roared again as if calling someone. A dark yellow sharptooth appeared. The two gave chase to the already running kids. Spike was in front with Ducky on his back. Cera and Petrie were side-by-side. Littlefoot was in the back. The children ran, but Littlefoot knew that sharpteeth would gain on them. He looked ahead and saw two large boulders stacked together that the sharpteeth could not enter.<p>

"In those boulders!" he commanded.

His friends obeyed and got into the narrow space on the two boulders. The sharpteeth tried to squeeze their mouths in the space, but they couldn't reach. The gang saw their vicious teeth and tongues.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you guys," said Petrie.

The sharpteeth roared.

"Leave our kids alone!"

The two tyrannosaurs looked over to see two longnecks. They left the kids and faced the bigger meal. Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck fought off the two sharpteeth with their tails. The two sharpteeth bellowed in pain, but they weren't going to give up so easily. The green one managed to bite into Grandma Longneck's tail. The sharptooth was knocked down, but he still didn't let go of the tail. He crunched on the meat harder, squeezing out more blood. He finally let go. Grandma Longneck recoiled her tail and looked at the horror. She was losing blood fast.

Grandpa Longneck faced the yellow sharptooth. He bashed its belly with his head. The sharptooth was thrown down, but the green one saw the extended neck defenseless. He quickly lunged at the neck and bit down on in. Grandpa Longneck fell down due to the quick loss of blood. Grandma Longneck saw this in horror.

"Dear!"

The two sharpteeth faced the live longneck and attacked. Grandma Longneck stood no chance. She was torn to mincemeat by the two carnivores. The gang saw this and decided it was their only chance to escape. They soon noticed that their leader was running towards the sharpteeth. Cera confronted him and pushed him back.

"Move, Cera. I have to help my grandparents."

"But Littlefoot, they're dead."

"No."

"Open your eyes! Now, c'mon."

She pushed Littlefoot towards the direction the dinosaurs were fleeing to. Littlefoot looked back at his grandparents. A few tears escaped, and he faced the other way. The kids ran to safety as the sharpteeth enjoyed their meals.


	2. The Role Model's Gesture

Littlefoot looked up at the starry sky. He couldn't sleep His grandparents had just died. How could he sleep? The event traumatized him. Everyone tried to comfort him before going to bed. Though he was offered several places to stay for the night, he declined. He preferred to be alone.

My grandparents are dead, he thought. Now, I'm all alone. My mother is gone, and my father is somewhere else. Why does my life suck? It's so depressing at the times. Oh. If I didn't go adventuring, my grandparents would have been alive. It's my fault that their dead. I'm to blame, like it's my fault that my mother died.

Memories of the past opened. He had followed a frog away from his mother. Cera had agreed with him on whose frog it was. They went into some swampy waters that made big bubbles. They popped bubbles until they heard something. A sharptooth attacked them, and just as soon Cera and him were about to be eaten, his mother saved him. However, she lost a lot of blood and died. She was able to tell Littlefoot her final words before closing her eyes forever. Tears escaped as he remembered his mother's death.

The wind blew against him. It was breezy and comforted him. He felt like someone he knew and loved was in the wind. He formed a small smile, but the wind couldn't lift his spirits. He felt cold and alone. He finally curled up in depression. He wept a bit more before he was too exhausted from crying and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Cera, where's Littlefoot?" asked Ducky.<p>

"I'm not sure, but it seems that he wants to be alone."

Midday had appeared. Littlefoot's friends gathered in the Tall Trees to discuss on what they should do. Their friend was suffering again, and as friends, a couple felt it was their responsibility to cheer him up.

"But that's not healthy. He needs friends."

"Me don't know," said Petrie. "We might remind him of yesterday. I mean we were there with him. We saw his grandparents…"

"We know, Petrie. We know."

Spike looked down at the water. He was thinking about the events of what happened yesterday. His friend was suffering, and there was nothing he could do. All sure he could comfort him, but that wouldn't change the fact. He was now alone. It would probably be best if they left him alone. He needed more time to himself.

"We'll just give him more time," said Ducky.

The others agreed and walked around the Great Valley. With nothing to do and feeling a little guilty for reasons unknown, they eventually stopped at the entrance of the Great Valley.

What was odd was that there were a lot of dinosaurs at the entrance. There was only one reason why they would gather at the entrance: someone had come. They walked up to the front of the crowd. They saw Cera's gray father waiting for the figure. They looked beyond the passageway to the Great Valley and saw a grayish Diplodicus with brown eyes. He was old and had a scar on his right eye. He had visited the Great Valley before and was known for causing bad luck in the Great Valley.

"It's you again," greeted Mr. Threehorn, Cera's dad.

"Howdy."

"Doc," breathed Cera.

"I was just passing through."

"It's been a long time since you were last here," said Petrie.

"Mind me for asking, but what happened to the two old longnecks?"

The dinosaurs looked down. Hesitantly, Mr. Threehorm answered as he stared at the ground.

"Yesterday, they met a gruesome death."

"I see. Where is their grandson, Littlefoot?"

Mr. Threehorn looked up.

"That child. We do not know. He's probably thinking about the events of yesterday."

"I'll find him."

Doc left in search for Littlefoot. Littlefoot's friends followed Doc. He stopped and lowered his neck towards them.

"It is best I do this alone."

"But Doc-" started Ducky.

"Need not to worry."

With that, he left. Cera and the others didn't understand what Doc could do for Littlefoot, but they obeyed him and left it to him. Doc wondered through the Great Valley. The trees and landscape was the same as the last time he was here. There were meniscal changes in the environment. He walked into a deep part of the forest and saw a lone longneck. The baby longneck was looking down at the water that was provided by a smooth river. Tears formed small ripples in the river as the longneck's head hovered over it. As Doc approached him, Littlefoot looked back. He was too sad to welcome Doc with enthusiasm and faced back to his original position. Doc walked up beside him.

"Hey kid."

"Hi Doc."

His voice was cold and unwelcomed. Nonetheless, Doc continued.

"I've heard what happened."

"So it's getting around."

"Kid, life must go on."

Littlefoot faced Doc with tears in his eyes.

"But they're dead. My caregivers. My grandparents are dead."

"But they wouldn't want you mourning about their passing."

"What would you know?"

"I was a kid too, Littlefoot. I lived with my father and mother. We were a happy family until they were cornered by a pair of sharpteeth. I ran away under my mother's word. They died that day. I then found a herd that took care of me. I grew up in that herd until I was an adult. Then, a pack of quick biters attacked my small herd. I was the sole survivor. That's when I decided to travel alone. I had seen many deaths and miseries. I didn't want dinosaurs to feel the pain I did, so I became what I'm known as the Lone Dinosaur. I travel fearlessly, because fear is your greatest enemy. A death might open a fear, but your loved ones wouldn't want you to mourn about their passing. They want you to live."

Littlefoot sniffled. His tears had stuff.

"I guess so, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm alone. My grandparents are dead. I could always try to find my father, but he's kind of hard to find."

"Then I'll help you find him."

Littlefoot's eyes opened in shock.

"But Doc, you will not be the Lone Dinosaur anymore."

"Littlefoot, as I said, I let no one suffer the same fate I did. I'll help you find your father, and I'll be on my way."

Littlefoot didn't want Doc to leave right after they found his father, but it was to be expected. He didn't like to hang around herds often.

"Thanks, Doc."

"No problem, kid. You might want to tell your friends."

"I… I think it's best they not know. They would try to find me. I don't want them risky their lives for my misery. It is best no one knows."

"Have it your way, kid. We'll head out tomorrow. Meet me at the entrance at the first light of dawn tomorrow morning at the entrance of this valley. We will leave then."

Littlefoot nodded. Doc walked out of the depths of the forest to leave Littlefoot to his thoughts. He would leave tomorrow morning in search for his father. He decided to get some rest, for tomorrow, he would leave the Great Valley for a long time.


	3. Doc's Going

Doc waited at the entrance like he said he would. He was the first one there. He felt sorry for Littlefoot. He felt the same pain that he felt so long ago. He needed to make sure Littlefoot was safe. He didn't know why he openly revealed his past, but it gave Littlefoot a little comfort. That kid had suffered so much, and Doc didn't want the kid to feel that it was his fault that he was alone. He hoped to teach Littlefoot that lesson as they searched for Littlefoot's father. Soon, he saw someone coming. Littlefoot was walking over the hill towards him. He saw Doc and ran towards him. He stopped in front of him. Doc lowered his head.

"Are you ready, kid?"

Littlefoot nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell anyone?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Very well."

He raised his head. The two longnecks headed out of the Great Valley in search for Littlefoot's father.

"Kid, tell me what your father looks like."

"He's big, brown, has green eyes, and is a leader of a herd. He takes care of a green longneck named Shorty. He's about my age."

"A leader, you say. You must be amazed at your father."

"Yeah, but I wished he wasn't. I mean, it's great that he's a leader of a herd, but it's the reason why we don't hang out. He did invite me to go, but I decided to stay with my grandparents to take care of them. Now, I'm alone, and he's the only family I got."

"I see. It seems you're distant with him."

"Kind of. He does visit me from time to time, but I haven't seen him for many days now. I'm kind of worried."

"Kid, fear is controlling you again."

"It can't be helped."

"In order to make it through life, you mustn't give in to fear. Though a moment is sad, be brave and strong. After all, isn't that why your mother encouraged you to find the Great Valley?"

Littlefoot stopped.

"How do you know?"

Doc stopped and answered without facing Littlefoot.

"Experience has taught me."

Littlefoot felt like he wasn't telling the whole story, but then again, Doc was being cautious on what he said. After all, he revealed more to Littlefoot yesterday than the couple of times he visited the Great Valley. Littlefoot used the information he learned about Doc from yesterday and connected them together.

"Your mother."

Doc stood still and drew his face closer to Littlefoot. Littlefoot looked into his eyes and saw himself. He now knew why Doc explained his past and decided to help Littlefoot. He reminded Doc himself as a child. Doc wordlessly lifted his head and continued walking across the hard, yellowish ground. Littlefoot decided to not push Doc and caught up with him.

* * *

><p>Ducky hopped from stone to stone to reach her friends near the stream's edge.<p>

"I can't find him anywhere."

Petrie flew down next to him.

"Me either."

"Then where could he be?"

"Maybe he still wants to be alone," said Ducky.

"Yeah. He's probably still grieving."

The four friends looked at each other wordlessly and decided to walk around to find Littlefoot. He would pop out soon enough.

As they walked around, they heard two dinosaurs talking to each other.

"He's gone."

"Who's gone?"

"The one that caused the bad luck."

"That was sudden, but I guess it's for the best."

The kids were in shock. It was no coincidence that Doc was gone and Littlefoot was missing. They must have gone together, but where to? With no leads, they couldn't follow them. By now, they were probably miles away from the Great Valley.

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into seasons, which turned into years. The land changed in some parts. Vegetation grew plentiful in some places as it dwindled in others. The temperature increased to about a few degrees. The world had changed in five years.<p>

Littlefoot had changed with the world. He was about three quarters of the size of Doc, his teacher. During their time together, Doc became aware that Littlefoot was very quick and smart. He had saved his life a few times by using the environment around them. Doc decided to teach Littlefoot some moves to defend himself. Littlefoot did not master them quickly, but his moves became more powerful as the years went by. As the two continued their search for Littlefoot's father, they had protected many herds from sharpteeth, provided them safety, and help their food supply to expand. Their quest seemed to be futile and Littlefoot had grown to the point where he didn't need a father, but Littlefoot wanted to make sure his father was alive and well.

"Littlefoot, we've been out here for a few Cold Times in search of your father."

"I know, Doc. I'm sorry for this, but I have to make sure my father is alive and well."

"I know that, but what makes you so confident your father is alive?"

"He's like you: he won't go down easily."

Doc formed a small smiled. Throughout the years, Littlefoot taught Doc something. He taught him to be joyful in life. Raising Littlefoot and watching him grow made him feel that he was his own son. He was still serious, but he would crack a smile from time to time.

Littlefoot was concerned about Doc. During their last fight, a sharptooth almost got him. If Littlefoot didn't distract it for Doc to deliver the final blow, Doc would've died. Age was catching up to this dinosaur and it was only a matter of time before his time stopped.

They continued to walk in the forest. The trees were very tall that they couldn't reach the leaves. The ground was very hard and made of dirt. Bushes and grassy substances grew behind the trees, and a few patches of this substance grew on the path. Littlefoot couldn't help feeling something was wrong.

"Be on your toes."

"Always am, kid."

Littlefoot was annoyed that Doc still called him that, but he guessed in Doc's eyes, he was.

A mighty roar was heard and was followed by two sharpteeth revealing themselves. They were about Littlefoot's height. One was red, and the other was blue. Doc and Littlefoot stood ready to battle.

"I got the red one," said Doc.

"Which leaves the blue one to me."

The two sharpteeth charged at the two longnecks. Littlefoot head-butted his opponent with such force that he literally flew back. This provided Doc with some space. The red tyrannosaur got up and faced his opponent. It roared. Littlefoot whipped it with his tail while he faced it. He learned to never turn your back to a sharptooth. Luckily, Doc had saved him from that situation. He whipped the sharpteeth as it tried to get close. It finally drew close enough to scar Littlefoot's cheek. Blood dripped down, But Littlefoot wouldn't die. He whipped the sharptooth in the eye, distracting the beast with pain. Littlefoot noticed the tree behind it was rotting and went around it. The sharptooth turned around after he was able to blink normally in his right eye. The last thing he saw was a heavy rotting tree falling on his head. It knocked him out. In order to make sure this sharptooth wouldn't bother anyone ever again, Littlefoot plucked the yellow leaves of the fallen tree and put a few in its nostrils. The mouth wasn't able to move since it was knocked out, so it would die in its sleep.

Littlefoot looked over to see how Doc was doing. Blood was flowing out of the dinosaur as he slowly collapsed. The red sharptooth roared victorious. Before he had a chance to feast, Littlefoot wrapped his tail around the sharptooth's leg and tripped him. It rolled over to get up and faced his opponent. The red sharptooth saw that his teammate was knocked out and roared. He would go hungry, but he would not die today. He left in search of an easier meal. Littlefoot then realized that this sharptooth was smart. He would make a formidable foe. Littlefoot wanted to go after it but attending to Doc was most important. He examined the Diplodicus and knew Doc loss to much blood. This was the fourth time that he saw someone he cared about died like this.

"Littlefoot, I believe it's my time."

"I understand Doc. Say hi to my mother and grandparents for me."

"No problem, kid."

"And Doc? Thanks."

Doc formed a smile before closing his eyes forever. Littlefoot reminded with the body, remembering the good times he shared. Thanks to Doc, he learned to mourn for the day and keep on living the rest.


	4. Changes

Flyers had spotted a herd of longnecks not too far from the Great Valley. The dinosaurs gathered around the entrance and greeted their guests.

"Some more grubby longnecks," breathed the matured Cera. "Why couldn't it be a herd of threehorns for a change?"

The herd of longnecks confronted Mr. Threehorn, who Cera was next to. Their leader looked down. She was fairly young to even be considered as a wise leader. She was tan with brown eyes. The female Apatosaurus looked down and gave Mr. Threehorn a warm smile.

"Hi. We were just passing through and thought if it would be okay to rest here for a couple of days. See, my herd is exhausted from all the traveling we have down. We haven't drunk any water in a day. We were hoping to rest if it wasn't too much trouble."

Before Cera's father could answer, Ducky's green mother replied.

"Yes. Our valley is your home."

"Thank you."

Her herd left to drink water. Before their leader joined them, a brown full-grown flier confronted her.

"You're so young to be leader."

"Yes. Sadly, our previous leader died a few days back. I was second-in-command, so I was promoted to leader. The Old One said that my kindness and carefulness would help the herd a lot."

"Wait. You said Old One, right?"

She nodded.

"Then you know Ali?"

"Oh yes. I think she's with the herd, getting a drink."

Happily, Petrie flew over to the calm pond formed by the waterfall. He flew over them, trying to spot her. He did. A purplish, almost adult-sized dinosaur with blue eyes was taking a sip of water. Petrie landed on her back. She lifted her head and looked behind her. She noticed the flyer.

"Can I help you?"

"Ali, you don't recognize me?"

She studied the flyer. She only knew one.

"Petrie? Look how much bigger you got."

"You too. I'm so glad to see you."

She smiled.

"Same here. Um, Petrie? Where are the others?"

Petrie's smile faded.

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

She walked away from the herd and sat down under some shady trees. Petrie glided off her back and landed on the ground in front of her.

"I think I should start in the beginning where the first one disappeared."

"Who?"

"Littlefoot."

Ali's eyes flew in shock. Littlefoot was missing.

"A few Cold Times back, Littlefoot and us were exploring. Then two sharpteeth came and almost got us. Littlefoot's grandparents showed up and protected us, but they were eaten up. Littlefoot was so sad that he didn't talk to no one. Then Doc came, and the next day, he and Littlefoot were gone."

"So that's why I didn't see Littlefoot's grandparents. How sad. But Petrie, who is this Doc?"

"Others call him the Lone Dinosaur."

"I've heard of him. He's a longneck that travels alone. I think Doc and Littlefoot went together."

"That's what we think too. It's been five Cold Times now. We haven't heard anything about them. No herd has told us. We don't know if he's alive or dead."

"I don't think he's dead. He's just out there somewhere. Poor Littlefoot. Tell me. What happened to the rest of the gang?"

"A season after Littlefoot's disappearance, Cera finally became extremely annoyed with us. It seems Littlefoot was keeping her with us, but when Littlefoot disappeared, she became annoyed with us. Me don't know why. Now, she hangs around her dad and bullies. She's the leader of the bullies too. It makes me so mad. After that, Ducky, Spike, and me got bored real fast, and our friendship ended a Cold Time after Cera left to bullying."

"How sad. Such a strong friendship you guys had, but I see why it broke. You guys got bigger. Plus, being together reminded you of him. That's probably why Cera left you guys. She couldn't face the fact Littlefoot was gone."

"You smart, Ali. It reminds me of…"

"I know, Petrie. I know."

Ali got up.

"Well, Petrie, thank you. I'm calling it a day. We've been walking forever."

"Alright. We hang out tomorrow then."

Ali smiled.

"Yes."

Petrie took to the skies. She looked at him and shouted.

"Bring Ducky and Spike!"

"Okay!"

She looked at the land scenery in front of her and walked back to where her herd was resting. She joined her mother.

"Did you find him?" she asked her daughter.

Ali wordlessly rubbed her mother's cheek. A tear rolled down Ali's eye. Her mother understood. Ali let go from the affection and faced her mother.

"Oh, Mother. I learned horrible things today. It seems Littlefoot disappeared a while back. They don't know where he is."

"I see. Well, I think it is best you find another-"

"No, Mother. I know he's still alive. Somewhere, I know in my heart he's breathing."

"But Ali, time will come. You've grown into a fine female that needs a male in her life. I know it's hard, but try to understand."

"I guess so, Mother. I'll try to find another."

The two longnecks lied down and closed their eyes to get some rest.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for saving us."<p>

"No problem. Just passing through."

"You're a hero. You must stay the night."

A juvenile longneck looked up at the big longneck who protected them from a sharptooth. He was hoping his hero would stay the night.

"I wish I could, but I need to be heading out. Thanks for the offer."

Before the leader of the herd could speak again, the longneck started walking away from them. The juvenile longneck ran up to his hero and stopped in front of him.

"Don't go."

"I must. There's a lot more dinosaurs that need my help. It's a dangerous world out there, kid. We all need a hero."

The kid longneck understood. He looked down in disappointment. The hero lowered his neck to face him.

"Hey, kid."

The kid looked up.

"Do me a favor. Listen to your mother. Protect her safely like she protected you. Remember, think before you act. We'll cross paths again hopefully. I'll then make sure you kept my favor."

The kid formed a small smile and nodded. He ran back to his mother and nudged his mother's leg. The hero looked at them and smiled. He turned around to face the dim path before him and walked across the rock-hard ground. He disappeared from the herd's sight.


	5. The Savior

Petrie kept his word. He summoned enough courage to confront Spike and Ducky. Ducky was thrilled to see him. Spike smiled. Petrie told them to follow him. He led them to the Tall Trees. That's where they saw her. Ali smiled down at them.

"Ali?" wondered Spike.

"You can talk now? Good for you."

"Ali! It's been awhile. It has."

"Nice to see all of you. Well, most. Petrie told me what happened to Cera and…Littlefoot."

Petrie, Spike, and Ducky looked down.

"Ever since he disappeared, things got worse," said Spike. "We were all hoping one day, he would return, but that thought went away."

"Yes. I was also hoping he would be here."

The other dinosaurs looked at Ali curiously. Petrie looked up at Ali and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?"

Ali blushed.

"Well…I… That is…"

She looked at their anxious faces. She sighed.

"I was hoping Littlefoot and I would become partners."

"You mean…" started Ducky.

Ali nodded.

"But now he's gone. Time will pass soon. My mother suggested that I find…another mate. It seems he will never come back."

Her eyes began to watery.

"I know it's hard, but you mustn't think of Littlefoot," said Ducky. "Your mom's right."

"I know she is, but…"

"Petrie! Petrie!"

The dinosaurs looked up. They saw one of Petrie's flying towards them. He landed down next to his slightly older brother.

"What is it, Kenneth?"

"Mother told me something you should hear. A flyer came from a faraway place to take a break here. While he was here, he told his stories. He mentioned that there was a dinosaur out there saving lives of other dinosaurs. You said once that your friend, Littlefoot, went with a dinosaur that saved lives. Could that be him?"

"Me don't know. The flyer said there was only one. Littlefoot went with Doc. If there is only one, it can't be Littlefoot."

"But Petrie," said Spike. "What if something happened to Doc that made Littlefoot go alone?"

"Doc is old, but he's very fit and seems that he won't die until many more Cold Times have passed," said Ducky.

"Did the flyer mention what the dinosaur looked like?" Ali asked Kenneth.

"He said it was a gray brown longneck with brown eyes. He has a scar on his cheek and talks really deep. He is able to fight off sharpteeth his size and help herds find food, water, and safety. He saw him kill a sharptooth."

"That doesn't sound like Littlefoot," said Spike. "He should be a brown close to his father. That color is way off. And his eyes should be reddish brown, not just brown. Besides, Littlefoot wouldn't have the heart to kill a sharptooth. I mean he raised one for crying out loud."

The others nodded as hope faded away. Kenneth looked guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault brother. We just hoped it was Littlefoot."

Kenneth took to the skies and left them. The four dinosaurs decided to go their separate ways and to meet again tomorrow to talk about something that would cheer them up.

* * *

><p>By next morning, word had spread in the Great Valley. A flyer was telling Mr. Threehorn when Cera and Mike, a gray Iguanodon with blue eyes, appeared.<p>

"What's going on?" Cera asked her father.

"Nothing of importance. It's just that there's a dinosaur out there being a hero."

"So he's risking his life to save others?" wondered Mike. "What rubbish. Who would risk his life for the safety of strangers?"

"Yeah," agreed Cera. "That is kind of dumb."

"Well, it's true," said the flyer.

The green flyer wrapped up his story and left. Mr. Threehorn grunted on what he just heard.

"Rubbish or not, the dinosaurs praise his name. What fools? If you need someone to save your skin, you're not strong enough to survive. Remember that, Cera."

"Don't worry, Dad. I know."

Mr. Threehorn continued eating his breakfast from a small tree near the open grass-like area. Cera and Mike joined him and ate the leaves from the plants neighboring his plant.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky. It beamed down the summer heat onto the lone traveler in the sandy desert. He was thirsty, but he didn't wet his lips. He wasn't going to give into his temptations. He had survived worse conditions than this one.<p>

I can't help but feel I walked this before, he thought. It's been a long time since I've been in this area. I remember because of the sandy hills and hot air, but I forgot what this place is nearby.

Still pondering, he continued to walk aimlessly. He hoped soon the scenery would change. It was a barren desert filled with hot sand. The wind would pick up some sand and blow it against his legs. The sun moved down inch by inch. The traveler was beginning to cast doubt of survival, something he thought long ago.

"What am I thinking?" he asked himself aloud. "I'll survive. I am what they call the Lone Dinosaur."

Littlefoot continued to walk, keeping in mind that he should act like a tough dinosaur.

* * *

><p>Time had come for Ali's herd to leave. They gathered at the entrance to hear the new leader's directions. She looked high in the sun and smiled. She nodded at her herd and headed out the Great Valley. The others slowly followed. Near the walking herd were Ali and the others minus Cera.<p>

"It was nice to see you again."

"Same here Ali," said Ducky. "We will miss you."

"So will I, but I'll be back one day. Hopefully when that day comes, we'll be living together."

"Yeah," agreed Petrie.

Ali smiled said one final goodbye and left to her herd. She joined her mother, and they walked along with the herd. They finally walked beyond the walls of the Great Valley and into the desert plains. Not even a mile into the walk, they heard a roar. Their leader turned around to where the sound came from and saw two Allosauruses appear. One was a yellowish male with green eyes and the other was a white male with red eyes. The longnecks gasped as they saw the two dinosaurs heading for them. Their leader stepped up and confronted the sharpteeth.

The two sharpteeth saw this and ganged up on the leader. The yellowish one charged at the leader. The leader used her tail to keep the sharptooth at a distant. It did, but the white Allosaurus was smart enough to go around the leader as she was distracted. It was about to bite her when a male ran up and sacrificed his skin for the leader's skin. The Allosaurus bit deep into the neck. The male quickly lost blood and fell down. The leader felt the ground slightly shake underneath her and glanced back. She was in shock that someone gave her life for her. She was distracted by this that the other sharptooth managed to bite into the middle of the middle of her tail. She quickly bashed it with her head. It let go and roared. She didn't see, but behind her, the other Allosaurus was coming for her. Ali was the closest one and felt that she needed to do something. As her mother told her to come back, she rammed the sharptooth down to the floor. From the floor, it looked up and kicked her with the flat part of its right foot. There was so much force that Ali was thrown back a little, losing her balance. She fell down as the Allosaurus got up. It approached her with an opened mouth. Ali waited for pain.

Suddenly, a tail wrapped around the neck of the Allosaurus. It dragged the Allosaurus away from Ali, choking it. The tail released from its neck and whipped its eye. It irritated the beast and gave the figure enough time to deliver a powerful kick. The sharptooth fell back in pain near his partner. The yellowish one saw this and turned its attention to the longneck that had appeared. It charged at the longneck at full speed. The longneck whipped the sharptooth's feet so hard that the sharptooth tripped and fell to the ground. The white one managed to get up. It roared at the longneck.

"Time to end this."

The longneck managed to get its tail around the white Allosaurus's neck again. Somehow, this dinosaur wasn't that bright. The Allosaurus was dragged to the ground and landed on top of his friend. The longneck pinned it down, constraining it with his tail as it tried to move. The longneck quickly pulled back his tail and jumped on the stacked sharpteeth. It wasn't a very high jump, but he managed to land at least one foot on the stacked sharpteeth. On impact, his foot broke the spine of the white Allosaurus. His friend underneath him merely fainted due to the force. The male longneck walked over to Ali. She looked into the eyes of the longneck who saved her and her leader.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"Uh… Yeah. Thank you."

The longneck smiled and nodded. He looked back at faced the worn out leader and the dead male. Blood was slowly dripping out of the leader, meaning it would soon stop and she would survive. The male longneck looked down at the dead male.

"If only I came sooner," he breathed.

He bowed his head in respect to the longneck he figured sacrificed his life for the safety of the leader. The leader walked up to the male longneck. He faced her. Ali walked over to her leader. She stood a few feet beside the male longneck.

"Are you alright Ariel?"

"Yes."

She faced the male who saved her.

"I must thank you."

"No need."

"There is. You saved my life."

He said nothing. It gave Ali more time to study him. He then finally spoke.

"You're welcome."

He started to walk away. The longnecks were confused at his behavior. It was then that Ali figured him out.

"Wait."

He stopped and looked back.

"Are you by chance the Lone Dinosaur?"

The male turned around completely towards Ali.

"Miss, if you don't mind, I must go my way now."

Ali looked down at the ground. She then looked up at him.

"It's just that I was hoping if you knew a longneck by Littlefoot."

He was stunned to hear his real name being used again. He studied the female longneck more closely. There was only one female he knew that knew him by his real name. He was shocked to see Ali again, but he didn't express it.

"I'm sorry, Miss."

He felt he shouldn't reveal his true identity since word about it could spread. It might reach the dinosaurs he felt he abandoned a few years ago. If they heard his name again, either they would find him or chaos would broke loss. He didn't want either.

"Ariel," said one of the longnecks.

Littlefoot and Ali faced the weakened leader. Ali quickly rushed over to help. Their leader trembled because of her exhaustion. She grew worried. Littlefoot calmly walked over and upwardly brushed against Ariel for support.

"You mustn't give up, Madam."

Ariel's eyes rolled over to see the face of the leader. She smiled.

"For being so young, you are wise."

He looked around and saw that they were near a valley. He recognized the valley as his home. He vowed to never return, but the leader would pass out here.

"Bear with me, Madam. I'll get you to safety."

They walked into the Great Valley. Ali smiled. Guess this young dinosaur was going to stay with them longer.


	6. Caught Between New Problems

The residents of the Great Valley saw that the herd of longnecks were back again. Mr. Threehorn grunted and confronted him. He noticed that the leader was injured.

"What happened?" he asked.

Other residents were slowly gathering around the longneck herd.

"My herd…was attacked."

"By what?"

Littlefoot answered for the leader.

"Some sharpteeth attacked."

"And you escaped?"

"He saved our lives," said Ali. "He defeated the two sharpteeth."

"Amazing," said Petrie's mom.

"How did you do it?" asked a clubtail.

"Experience had taught me."

"Well any savior is welcomed in our valley," said Ducky's mom.

Mr. Threehorn glimpsed over at Ducky's mother with disagreement in his eyes. She huffed and blinked, looking away at him. He faced the male longneck and grunted.

"Much obliged, but I must be…"

He stopped himself and remembered that he had been walking aimlessly with no food and water. He needed to take a break for at least a day before traveling again. He smiled.

"Thank you."

"By the way, who are you?" asked Mr. Threehorn.

"You can call me Dave."

"Well, Dave, don't make yourself too comfortable."

"Don't worry, friend. I don't."

By now, the leader had enough energy to stand on her own four feet. Dave left the herd and decided to take a long deserved drink. The others looked at him, having a feeling he knew where he was going. The thought quickly faded away, and the dinosaurs went back to their daily routines. The herd of longnecks walked over to the spot they rested at two days ago.

"Ariel, are you sure you're fine?" asked a tan longneck.

"Yes, but we will rest here until I recover. The red water has stopped pouring out of me, but I'll wait until my flesh is covered up before going."

The longnecks understood and dispersed to do their own things. Only the second-in-command and a male stayed with the leader.

Ali walked with her mother to get some food. They walked around and spotted a few trees that had plenty of green food on them. Next to the group of trees was a river that they saw a longneck taking a drink out of. They both recognized the longneck to be Dave. He lifted his head up and felt dinosaurs behind him. He looked over his shoulders and saw the two females approach the neighboring trees. He resumed his drinking. The females approached the trees and started to eat the leaves. As they ate, Ali's mother saw her daughter constantly looking at the stranger. She tapped her daughter's neck with her head. Ali faced her mother. Her mother nudged her head towards Dave. Ali was hesitant, but she summoned enough courage to walk over. Dave, or Littlefoot, glanced over and saw the female longneck lowering her neck to get some water. He continued taking a drink himself. Ali lifted her neck up. Littlefoot also lifted his neck up a few moments after Ali did. They faced each other.

"You know, I never properly thanked you for saving my life."

"I'm just glad that I got there in time before anything else happened."

"I'm Ali by the way."

"Name's Dave."

"So, what's brings you here?"

"I was traveling from a valley shrouded by mists."

"The Valley of Mists? That's my birthplace."

"Ah."

"So how come you're traveling alone? I know you're the Lone Dinosaur and all, but you must've traveled with someone that raised you."

"The only family close to me was my mother, grandparents, and foster father. My foster father was the last one to watch me grow up until he died."

"Oh. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Don't feel bad, Ali. One thing I learned is that life will not stop. We must mourn for one day and live the rest."

Ali thought about it and figured he was right. If they were sad all the time, they would have depressing lives.

"You're right. Then there wouldn't be any joy."

He smiled.

"Dave, uh, how come you became the Lone Dinosaur?"

"To protect dinosaurs."

"I know, but something had to motivate you. I mean you didn't just decide to put your life in risk for others."

"Well, when I was with my family, I met the original Lone Dinosaur. After he left, I started to train. When my foster father adopted me, he knew how to fight sharpteeth. He was a migrating longneck. He and I traveled together. He became my mentor. During our travels, I saw too many bad things and decided to do something about it when I became older."

"Yes, the Mysterious Beyond holds a lot of bad things, but it holds so much wonder. I have seen so many beautiful things, like shooting smoke and beautiful trees."

"I have seen those too. They are wonderful."

Ali smiled.

"How long have you been traveling with your herd?" he asked.

"All my life. When our home became what is known as the Valley of Mists, we became a migrating herd. I don't know why, but I think the Old One was afraid of change. She thought if we didn't attach to one place for too long, then we wouldn't feel bad when change came. I myself am sick of migrating."

"Then why don't you settle down in one place? I mean you are old enough to not need the protection of your mother."

"I know, and I was hoping two days ago that my traveling days would be over, but I learned something terrible. I came here with my herd for one last time to find Littlefoot."

"You mean that longneck you asked me about?"

Ali nodded.

"But his friends told me that he went missing a few years ago."

"I see. Why do you seek him?"

Ali blushed.

"Well, I was hoping he and I would become mates."

Littlefoot tried so hard not to blush. He kept his face clean.

"I see."

"So you're the longneck that risks his lives to save others."

The two longnecks looked to their right to see a yellow threehorn with her friends. Littlefoot lowered his head to her.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, that's pretty stupid. You're putting your life to save the weak. In order to survive, you need to be strong."

"If you just came to say that, just go Cera," said Ali.

"Look, we made her mad," said Mike.

"Ali, I heard what happened to your herd, but your leader is not strong enough. How can you rely on her?"

"Threehorn, don't listen to what your father says."

Cera looked at Littlefoot.

"How do you know?"

"I met your father just now. He's just that type of dinosaur that has a simple mind."

"Don't call my father dumb!"

"I'm not. Just because I'm risking my life for others doesn't mean others are weak. We all need help. I bet when you were younger, you would rely on your friends or family to help you."

Cera stood speechless. She finally shrugged off the thought.

"Just don't get too comfy."

She left with her friends following her. Littlefoot watched her as she left. Cera wasn't the Cera he grew up with. Something must have happened when he left. If Cera acted this way, what were his other childhood friends like? He didn't see them together when the residents confronted him and Ali's herd. He faced Ali. She was looking down in shame.

"Probably she is right. Our leader is so young and not strong enough."

"Don't let her get to you. Your leader was strong. Strength isn't measured by how you can destroy things. It is measured by how courageous you are. Your leader risked her life to protect you. That male longneck proved his strength by risking his life to save your leader. You went up to protect your leader and risked your life in doing so. Those actions display true strength"

Ali came up to him and unexpectedly rubbed his cheek against her cheek. He was at first shocked on why she did it, but he quickly understood. He had stood up for her and her herd. She pulled back from the rub.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Well, I should probably leave. It'll be dark soon."

"Alright."

"We should meet up tomorrow."

"Well, I…"

He saw her yearning face. He sighed.

"Yes. You have my word."

She smiled.

"Goodnight, Dave."

"Night, Ali."

Ali left as the sun slowly went behind the valley walls. Littlefoot groaned. He was hoping to leave tonight, but something told him he needed to stay here for a bit longer. It seems there were three major problems caused by him that would need to fix before leaving. On top of that, Ali was looking for him. He should've never walked along that familiar desert.


	7. Old Friends

Littlefoot woke up the next morning and looked around. The sun was already up and most dinosaurs were up. He must have had overslept. It was probably because he didn't have a lot of sleep during his travels. It was nice to feel completely rested. He stretched out his neck and tail. He got to his feet and decided to get some food. He walked from the covered area he slept in and walked out of the trees. He walked around and saw a tree with palm-like leaves on it. He plucked the leaf off and ate it. He looked around and thought.

It's great to be home, but so many issues have come to my attention. First, it looks like all my friends are not friends. I'm to blame for the separation and Cera becoming a bully. Second is the leader. As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Cera. Ali's leader is too weak. She is courageous, but she doesn't know how to lead a herd properly. She didn't motivate anyone to fight. They could've easily defeated those sharpteeth, but they were too scared. She must not only display courage, but she must also give it to others. Finally, Ali. Ali wants me, Littlefoot. I am Littlefoot but I can't tell her that. If I do tell her, I'm not sure what will happen. Nonetheless, I can't be with her. She hates traveling. I would have to give up being the Lone Dinosaur. It's okay, but I think I'll be letting a lot of people down. Geez. Let's just tackle one problem at a time. First, I have to see what my friends are doing. I'll have to climb up the valley walls to check.

Littlefoot finished eating and headed towards a sloped valley wall. He started to climb up it. He climbed to the point where he could see the entire valley. He looked around. He noticed a group of teenaged dinosaurs that looked familiar. It was the bullying herd from yesterday. They were driving the kids away from the peaceful pond. Littlefoot grated his teeth at their actions; mostly Cera's actions. He knew he couldn't do anything now. Besides, if he got the old gang together, that might make Cera leave her mean friends. He continued to look around and spotted Ducky, Spike, Petrie, and Ali. He thought the gang had broken up, but Ali's presence probably drew them together. He smiled and thanked Ali in his mind. They were in the Tall Trees. He began to descend the hard slope to hopefully meet his old friends.

* * *

><p>"It's really him," said Ali. "It is the Lone Dinosaur."<p>

Ali was explaining what happened yesterday to Petrie, Spike, and Ducky.

"The Lone Dinosaur?" wondered Ducky. "The new one?"

Ali nodded.

"He came out of nowhere and saved me and my leader. He killed those two sharpteeth."

"Two?" wondered Petrie. "He's brave."

"If it wasn't for him, I am sure I wouldn't be here today."

"So did he say where he is from and stuff?" asked Spike.

"Not at that moment, but we talked later on. He didn't exactly say where he is from, but he traveled the Mysterious Beyond with his mother, then grandparents, then foster father."

"So he comes from a migrating herd like you," pointed out Ducky.

"You could say that."

"Ali, if you don't mind me asking, but do you like him?" asked Spike.

"Why do you ask?" wondered Petrie.

"The tone on the way she talks about him."

"But she likes Littlefoot."

"Petrie," called Ali.

The three dinosaurs faced the longneck.

"I do like Littlefoot, but I can't seem to deny that I also like the Lone Dinosaur."

"But Ali," said Ducky. "You can't be with both. I mean Littlefoot is still gone, but what if you meet him again?"

Ali looked down. The two dinosaurs she liked were introduced in her life and then were gone. It happened with Littlefoot, and it would happen with Dave.

"I know but…"

They heard something coming towards them. They looked to the north and saw a longneck stopping beside them. The smaller dinosaurs were confused, but Ali's face lit up with joy. She looked down at her friends.

"Guys, this is the Lone Dinosaur."

The dinosaurs gasped and looked at the longneck.

"Just call me Dave."

Petrie flew up and landed on the longneck's head.

"Dave? Hello. I'm Petrie."

"And I'm Ducky," said Ducky.

"The name's Spike," greeted Spike.

Littlefoot was overwhelmed that Spike could now talk. He smiled at them.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Ali's been talking about what you did yesterday. She has."

Littlefoot faced the blushing Ali. He smiled and looked at Ducky again. Ali's blush deepened when he smiled.

"So Dave," said Spike. "What brings you here?"

"Just wandering."

"You've traveled the whole Mysterious Beyond?" questioned Petrie.

"Not the whole Mysterious Beyond. My foster father warned me that there was one place in this world that you should never go. It is known as Death Valley. I have never been to that place and don't exactly know where it is, but I've heard tales from my foster father."

"Probably Ali knows," said Ducky.

The dinosaurs looked at her. She shook her head.

"I have never heard of it. Maybe the Old One knew, because we always had a distinct path we traveled on."

"Well, if I ever go there by mistake, I'll do my best to tell others if I escape."

"I think you would," said Petrie. "You won against two sharpteeth."

"I was lucky to be honest. That was the most number of big sharpteeth I fought in a long time. If it would've been three, I don't know if I could handle it."

Littlefoot decided to sit down. He folded his legs and rested his belly only an inch from the ground. Ali and the others also decided to sit down.

"So, have you guys lived here all your lives?"

"Yeah," said Spike. "We came here as babies. We were separated from our parents and would've died, but Littlefoot helped us reach here. If it wasn't for him, we would all be dead."

"I see. He seems to be a very good leader."

"He was," said Ducky. "It is bad that he left. After his grandparents died, he just left with Doc without saying a word. It was predictable that he went with Doc, but it made us mad that he didn't tell us."

"Maybe he didn't want you to follow him, because you would risk your life to reach him."

"You're probably right. We have done that before and were either attacked by sharpteeth or the landscape changed."

"But none of this would have happened if Littlefoot hadn't gone," said Petrie. "I'm mad at him, but I miss him."

"We all do," said Spike. "We don't know if he's alive or dead."

"Don't say that," said Ali. "I know he's out there."

Littlefoot sighed.

"I cannot say, but if you believe he's one or the other, then believe it. This Littlefoot seemed like a great leader. It takes a lot to get a leader down. I believe he isn't dead. He's just lost, but he'll return one day hopefully."

Ali smiled. Ducky walked up to Dave and patted his leg.

"Thank you. You really believe he's alive."

"Sure I do. If he came right now, he wouldn't want his friends to grow apart. I met your threehorn friend the other day. He would look down at that. He would have wanted you to live together and peace."

"I guess," said Petrie. "It just that when we get together-"

"It doesn't matter. Change will happen, and friendships must adapt to that change."

"You are very knowledgeable," pointed out Spike.

"Traveling has taught me a lot."

Spike faced Petrie and Ducky.

"You guys want to play Knock the Seeds?"

"Yes!" Ducky almost screamed.

"I haven't played that in a long time," said Petrie.

"You two want to join?"

"Why not?" said Ali.

Littlefoot smiled and nodded. The group of dinosaurs walked off to find a steep hill and pine cones. To them, they were about to play a game with a new friend. To Littlefoot, it was like old times.


	8. Leaving

The gang finally dispersed. The sun had gone down. Ducky, Spike, and Petrie were saying their goodbyes.

"Goodnight," said Petrie.

"I had lots of fun today."

"Thank you, Dave," said Spike.

"No problem friend."

"We hope to see both of you tomorrow," said Petrie.

"You will," Ali answered for both of them.

The three dinosaurs smiled at the longnecks and went back to their separate nests. The longnecks were now alone together. Littlefoot glanced over at Ali and saw that her eyes would glitter when the moonlight reflected off of them. Her purplish body shone in the dark quite nicely. If they were dating, Littlefoot would tell her. She faced him.

"Well, it's getting late."

He nodded. There was a pause before he finally said what she wanted.

"May I walk you home?"

Ali smiled, "Yes, you may."

The two longnecks walked through the trees to reach the open grassy area. They walked pass the grassy fields, the small glittering stream, the Tall Trees, and finally would arrive to the resting grounds of the longnecks. During the time, they were enjoying each other's company.

"That was really nice what you did today," said Ali.

"Yeah, but the tale about their leader is a tragic one."

"Yes, we all miss him, but I know he's out there."

"You have a lot of confidence in someone who just left unseen."

Ali faced Dave.

"I think he had a good reason. Littlefoot wouldn't spontaneously wander off into danger. He and I traveled together to the Valley of Mists because his grandpa was sick. The only cure was in that place, so he had to go get it."

"You and him seemed too have been through a lot together."

"We only did that one journey together, but he and I learned so much of each other. I think he wanted to tell me something more when I left, but he didn't admit. I think he figured it wouldn't make sense because we were still young."

"What do you think he wanted to say?"

Ali blushed faintly.

"I think he had a crush on me. It's strange, because I got that feeling after several days of leaving the Great Valley. We arrived at another valley. I met another longneck my age. We played and everything. He was a nice guy, but then something happened. We were playing tag when he tagged me by pressing his lips against my mouth. I was so confused on what to do at first, but then I felt that I needed to pull back. During that kiss, images of Littlefoot appeared. It was then I was sure I had developed deep feelings for him. Though I already had my first kiss, it wasn't a real kiss."

"I see. It seems you like Littlefoot a lot."

"Yes."

Littlefoot smiled at Ali.

"Don't worry Ali. You'll probably see him again."

Ali smiled.

"Thanks, Dave. You've been so supported."

"You have a lot of faith in this Littlefoot, so why shouldn't I? He did lead the others here from the Mysterious Beyond. He's a true hero and friend."

Littlefoot sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ali asked.

"He has his friends still waiting for him. During my travels, I have met so many dinosaurs that claim that they were my friend, but true friendship is what I see from Ducky, Spike, Petrie, and you."

Ali nudged him. His eyes widened.

"Don't worry. You know with us we will always be friends."

"Thanks, Ali."

Ali faced Littlefoot.

"Dave. To be honest, you remind me of him. You're smart, caring, strong, and very handsome I might add."

Littlefoot chuckled.

"The way you say it makes it seems you're falling for me."

Ali didn't laugh. She looked deeply into his eyes. His eyes widened.

"You are, aren't you?"

She looked at the ground.

"Ali, the way you talk about Littlefoot is if you loved him, but I can't help to think you have also developed feelings for me."

She tilted her head up.

"I know it's bad, but I did develop feelings for you. I know I love Littlefoot, but I think I have feelings for you too."

Littlefoot did not know what to say at first. He was close to tell Ali that he loved her too, but that would complicate things. He was the Lone Dinosaur. Plus, he wasn't Littlefoot.

"Ali, maybe these feelings of love you have for me are different from the love you have for Littlefoot."

"I'm not sure about that. I'm so confused. I… Excuse me. Thank you for walking me this far."

She walked to her herd. Littlefoot watched her as she regrouped with her mother. He turned around and started walking to the Tall Trees. He needed to be alone to think, and the place always has served as his thinking place when he was younger. He laid down. His eyes stared into the dark ahead of him. He sighed.

What should I do? If I admit that I'm Littlefoot, everyone will be mad at me. I might even lose Ali. Plus, would they believe me. I guess after some proof, they would. It has been so long since I left. I was expecting to look more like my father but I guess I have my mother's side too. Let's see. There are more cons than pros if I tell everyone the truth. It's probably best if I continue this act. I figure I would suffer the same consequences if I tell the truth now or later, so it doesn't matter when I say it. Besides, I want to help others in trouble a bit more. I'll leave tomorrow, but I will tell Ali and the others I'm leaving.

* * *

><p>The rays of the sun made the water sparkle. Nutritious plants were scattered near a few yards away from the water's edge. The dinosaurs were enjoying their breakfast. It seemed like today was going to be a wonderful day, but something happened. Littlefoot had just finished drinking from the clean water when he told his friends. Spike, Petrie, and Ducky had joined him for breakfast that day.<p>

"What?" questioned a shocked Petrie.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

"Don't leave yet," said Ducky. "We just barely met."

"I know, but other dinosaurs need my help."

"Then we will miss you," said Spike.

"And me too. In all my travels, I have never met true friends like yourselves. Thank you for everything."

"And thank you," said Spike. "If it wasn't for you and Ali, we wouldn't have hanged out like we used to. Cera and Littlefoot are gone, but we shouldn't stop being friends."

Littlefoot smiled.

"And I won't stop either. One day, we'll meet again."

"Hey!"

The dinosaurs looked towards the rising sun and saw Ali coming over. It appeared she had some news. She stopped next to Littlefoot.

"It's sudden, but Ariel said we are leaving today."

"Today?" wondered Petrie. "Why can't it be tomorrow?"

"I know, Petrie. I am sorry, but Ariel said that we have overstayed our welcome. But I'll come back."

"Now Ali's leaving too."

Ali looked confused. Spike explained.

"Dave is also leaving today."

She looked at Littlefoot.

"You are?"

"Yeah. Um, excuse me. I need to speak with your leader."

Before anyone said anything, Littlefoot started to walk towards the herd he saw in the distance. He noticed the leader talking with Mr. Threehorn. Their conversation was ending though. Mr. Threehorn nodded at Ariel and left. Littlefoot walked up to Ariel. She smiled at him.

"I heard from Ali that you're leaving."

"Yes. My wound is nearly healed, so it is best we start migrating again."

"But I don't understand. Why do you still migrate? It is dangerous."

"We still do since the lands are always changing. I have learned everything from the Old One, and she always told me to move because change will occur. I was only a child when our home became known as the Valley of Mists. Now I know why we still migrate, and I will continue to lead my herd to different areas. But why do you question? Don't you travel from place to place? What's your reason behind that?"

Littlefoot never thought of that. The main reason he moved from place to place to protect lives. He was still on a quest to find his father. During the five years, he had not seen the entire world. He had only seen five-eighths of it, mostly because Doc didn't want to pass Death Valley. Now, the epiphany came. His father must be beyond Death Valley. He looked up at the sky and then looked at the leader.

"I understand."

He then thought of the epiphany he had and then said, "Do you know where Death Valley is?"

The leader was surprised in his question.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I need to. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, but-"

"Please, show me."

Ariel was hesitant, but his pleading face finally convinced her.

"Very well, but if you are traveling with us, recognize me as a leader first before a stranger."

"You have my respect."

"Then we will leave soon. Make your final preparations."

Littlefoot bowed and walked back to Ali and the others to tell the news. Ariel seemed satisfied and walked towards the valley's entrance to wait for the others.

Littlefoot was walking back when he saw Ali walking towards him. She saw him.

"Dave, are you leaving now?"

"We both are."

"What?"

"Ariel's going to show me where Death Valley is?"

Ali frowned.

"Death Valley? But Dave, that place is too dangerous."

"I must. I already told Ariel, and she agreed. I'll be traveling with you for the time being."

Ali formed a small smile even though she still disapproved his decision.

"Then I guess we'll be spending some time together."

"I guess so. Ali, where are the others?"

"They went back to their nests, but they went meet us before we leave."

Littlefoot nodded. The two longnecks walked towards Ali's mother. She was eating some leaves off a maple tree.

"Mother, we're leaving soon."

"I know that Dear. Come and eat."

The two longnecks each found a tree and ate. Ali's mother faced Littlefoot.

"Dave, are you leaving as well."

"Kind of. I'm at a lost, but your leader said she'll show me where I need to go if I travel with the herd."

"Wonderful."

Ali's mother walked to her daughter and whispered in her ear.

"This is your chance to expand the herd."

"Mother!" snapped Ali.

Littlefoot turned towards them, only hearing Ali. Ali nervously smiled at him. He shrugged it off and continued to eat.

They ate until they were satisfied. They strolled over to the entrance of the Great Valley. They saw the leader, Mr. Threehorn, Cera, Dave's friends, Ducky's mother, and few other longnecks. The rest of the longnecks were walking towards the entrance.

"I thank you for allowing us to stay."

"You're welcome," said Ducky's mother. "If you're ever in the neighborhood, please stop by."

"Thank you for the offer. Longnecks, forward."

The longnecks started to walk out of the Great Valley. Littlefoot spotted his friends, but he wanted to talk to the one who turned into a bully.

"Cera, I hope you change."

Cera was stunned on both the fact he knew her name and the small lecture he gave. Before she said anything, he walked away. Her father looked over at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dad."

Littlefoot confronted Spike, Petrie, and Ducky.

"I'll miss you Dave," said Ducky.

"Me too," said Petrie.

"We'll meet again someday."

He nodded in assurance. He turned around and walked over to the herd. The longnecks exited the valley, and the residents of the Great Valley resumed their daily lives.


	9. Herd Traveling

The sun was covered up by clouds every few minutes as they moved west. The wind was gusty, but it wouldn't be enough power to dampen the day. The ground was hard, but smooth. A few mountains in the distance of this valley were probably formed from erosion. The herd of longnecks was passing this obstacle.

"Thank you for taking your time to show me," said Littlefoot.

"It is the least I can do after saving my life."

Littlefoot was in front of the herd with the leader. He needed to see where he was going and memorize how to get there. He would make mental notes to himself on particular things he saw.

"So, why are you heading there?"

"To pass through. There's someone that I have been searching for."

"May I ask who?"

Littlefoot paused as Ariel looked at him with interest.

"My father."

"Your father?"

"I have been alone for a Cold Time. When I was traveling with my foster father, we were searching for my father. We spent five Cold Times before my foster father died. Now, I still search. There is one area I haven't looked in and that's beyond Death Valley."

"How do you know if he's still alive?"

"I just know. My father does not easily go down."

"Like father, like son I suppose."

Littlefoot formed a small smile as he continued to see the path before him.

"Is what Ali said true? Are you the Lone Dinosaur?"

Littlefoot nodded.

"I protect those I can during my travels."

"I see. Wow. I thought it was a legend."

"I think you're confusing me with Doc. I'm the second one."

"Doc? Was he the first one?"

"Yeah. I met Doc as a child. I always idolized him. Now, after my foster father died, I follow his footsteps."

"Amazing. You're very brave. I wish I could be like that. Even though I was second-in-command, I did not want to. The Old One chose me because of my strategic maneuvers, my relationship with other dinosaurs, and my courage."

"All traits of a great hero."

Ariel's eyes widened.

"You think I am a great leader? But I failed to protect my comrade."

"You will expect death but that shouldn't stop you. A lot of bad things will outweigh the good that happens, but it's always the good things you do that most will remember you by."

"I guess."

Littlefoot smiled.

"You will see when you get more experience."

Littlefoot looked back. Ali was looking straight ahead as she walked. She saw him, and they stared at each other momentarily before he turned away, hiding the blush. Ali smiled and looked down. She lifted her eyes and looked at him as her head was still lowered. Littlefoot looked up at the sky.

Why did things complicate? I mean I want to be with Ali, but if she finds out the truth, she will murder me. Well, I survived my friends. I hope I can keep my secret, but I feel horrible keeping it from Ali. Well, I already lied to Ali. I can disappear and then reappear as Littlefoot. Oh, that won't work. I have this scar still. I guess I'll have to move on and find another, but I want Ali. I guess I can tell her. Okay, I'll tell her tonight. I don't know how, but I have to tell her.

"We will rest up ahead," said Ariel. "There is a small waterway with some green food near it if I remember."

"Do you know how far it is?"

"We should make it by nightfall."

Littlefoot looked at the sun and saw that it was just barely over the top[ of the mountains far in the distance.

"It'll be dark soon."

"Don't worry. I see it up ahead."

The place up ahead was something Littlefoot would typically see. A river cut through a large group of trees that was about an acre. The ground was dirt and had some hard mud spots. The trees provided shade and shelter from sharpteeth. They could hide the entire herd and some more. The herd of longnecks walked in the area and settled in.

Littlefoot walked away from the others. He had always slept alone and would continue to sleep alone. It reminded him of his past. That was something he wanted to avoid. Memories would pop here and there, but he would stop them before they got out of hand.

He neared the water's edge. He lowered his head to take a drink. The cool water refreshed his throat. He beamed in satisfaction. He walked a little away from the water and hid behind some trees. He lied down and stared into the leaves in front of him. He sighed.

Should I tell her or not? I already made up my mind that I should, so I should trust myself and keep my word.

Littlefoot stood up and saw a shadow of something. He knew it was friendly because it seemed lost. There was a slight difference of something hunting and something being lost. He learned the hard way. Doc luckily saved him. He examined the figure and noticed it was shaped as a longneck. It was looking for something, probably him. He got to his feet and walked over. The figure looked back at Littlefoot approaching her.

"Hi Ali."

"Hi Dave. What are you doing out here alone?"

"Just admiring the scenery," he made up.

"Oh. I know this is your first time traveling with a herd in a long time. I wasn't sure if you felt comfortable with all this."

"Not at all. I appreciate Ariel's help, and I thank you and the herd for bearing with me."

Ali smiled.

"So Dave, you never told me why you wanted to go to Death Valley."

"I believe my father is there or pass that."

"Your father? You mean your actual father?"

"Yeah. I've been in search for him after my grandparents died. My foster father volunteered to help me. It's been about five Cold Times now and there is one place I haven't looked yet."

"But from what I heard, it's a dangerous place. It is filled with the most frightening creatures that ever roamed the lands."

"Sharpteeth? Heh. I can handle them."

"But they are different from any other sharpteeth."

"I will find my father though. I need to see if he's alive. All my life, I've been told he's dead, but my heart says he's alive."

"Perseverance doesn't disappear from you, does it?"

"Everyone feels like giving up sometimes, but that should encourage you to press on."

"Dave, how can you be so strong?"

"I guess I have Doc to thank."

He quickly remembered what he said and figured he got caught. He tensed up as Ali opened her mouth to speak.

"He must have motivated you when you were younger to think like that."

He relaxed his stance and exhaled in relief.

"Yeah."

He looked up at the sky and saw the moon climbing high into the sky as it hid behind clouds.

"It's late. We should rest."

Ali nodded and looked down.

"It's kind of too dark with all the trees blocking the light. You want to sleep with me?"

"Okay."

They walked to the spot Littlefoot was relaxing at. Littlefoot lied down, and Ali rested nest to him. The two slept side-by-side. For the first time in a long time, Littlefoot felt he had family.

* * *

><p>"There it is."<p>

Up ahead was a canyon guarded by rock walls. The walls seemed easy to climb on, but they covered the actual valley. There was little vegetation in the area, and the place smelled like rotten meat.

"Alright."

Ariel faced Liittlefoot.

"Are you sure?"

"I must."

"Very well. I don't know much about the valley."

"Don't worry. I'll make it."

Littlefoot smiled at Ariel. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you for everything."

As Littlefoot was going, Ali approached him.

"Dave, I talked it over with my mother this morning, and, well, I'm going with you."

"But Ali, it's too dangerous."

"I don't care. You need help."

"But-"

"I'm going, and that's final."

Littlefoot sighed.

"You know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I know."

"Okay."

He wasn't completely sure why he agreed, but part of him wanted Ali to come. He felt alone in his travels except for this one. He felt happy when he had company. That's probably why he agreed without prolonging the argument.

"Well, Ariel. I hope we meet again."

"We will."

Littlefoot smiled and started walking towards the valley. Ali was at his right side. Ali's mother smiled. Ali did find someone else.


	10. The Atmosphere of Death Valley

The fresh smelling air was replaced by something rotting. The land was cracked and rigid. Mountains and rockslide walls protected this already dead wasteland. Some bones of dinosaurs were scattered across the wasteland. Trees that were once filled with leaves stood as reminders of what it was like before. Water looked like it dried up completely, but there were a couple of tiny patches of green on the ground. The two longnecks had stared at the valley from the top of its valley walls. They had climbed the easy wall and now looked down at the valley they heard negatively about.

"Here it is," breathed Ali. "Death Valley."

"Yep," said Littlefoot.

"Dave, are you sure you have to go through here?"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Ali looked down without moving her head. Her pupils tilted back up at Littlefoot.

"Well, no, but I was just wondering if there was a second path."

"I'm not sure, but we can't turn back. If we cut through the valley, we will save a lot of time. Besides, I'm not sure how big the valley is?"

"True, but still, I'm scared."

"Ali, fear only comes by what we make in our heads. It's okay to be scared, but we need to make sure our courage is more powerful.'

"I guess."

"And don't worry. You do have the Lone Dinosaur by your side."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Now, c'mon," smiled Littlefoot.

They started to scale down the cliff. They carefully walked down the sloped surface. Some of the pebbles they stepped on would roll down as they lifted their feet. They reached the bottom and checked their surroundings.

"The valley is more depressing when you got inside," said Ali.

Littlefoot and Ali started to walk. They looked around for any sign of danger as they walked. Even though it smelled of death, sharpteeth were probably dominant in this area. Ali gasped as she looked around. Littlefoot looked over a saw the skeleton of a longneck. He nudged Ali. She faced him with watery eyes and finally let the tears escaped. He rested his head on her cheek and wiped the tears off.

"It'll be alright."

"But Dave…"

Littlefoot sighed. He heard that name again. The imaginary person was comforting the female he wanted to mate. It wasn't him. He wanted it to be him. Though they were in a dangerous place, he needed to tell her the truth. Every time he heard that name, it was a reminder that he was lying. He needed to tell her the truth. He sighed.

"Ali, before we move on, I need to tell you something."

Ali lifted her head and faced him.

"What is it?"

"Well-"

A roar was heard from the distance. The two longnecks gasped and turned around. Two Tyrannosaurs had spotted them and were charging for them. Littlefoot faced Ali.

"I'll handle this."

"Two of them? You can't handle two. Let me help."

"No. I need you to get to safety."

"No! I'll help."

"But Ali-"

"I can't lose you!"

Littlefoot nodded. He faced the two Tyrannosaurs. One was green while the other was brown. Littlefoot whipped them with his tail to stop them from advancing. The sharpteeth roared in irritancy. Littlefoot took a step forward as he whipped the two sharpteeth. His tail eventually stung the brown sharptooth's right eye. It roared in pain as it moved back a little. The green one got annoyed with Littlefoot's tail and did something Littlefoot had only seen once in his life before. As the tail came, the sharptooth opened its mouth and bit into it. The sharpteeth was knocked back by the force of the tail, but its teeth skidded across Littlefoot's scales. Blood trickled down as Littlefoot retreated his tail. Ali saw this and saw the brown sharptooth coming at them. She stepped forward and used her tail as a weapon at the sharptooth. Her tail wasn't as strong as Littlefoot's tail but it did the job. The sharptooth got irritated with the whips he was receiving. It knew it wasn't as powerful as the male's attacks, so it did what its partner did. It grabbed the longneck's tail with its mouth. The sharptooth was strong enough to not fall back, like his friend was. Ali's eyes squinted in pain as the sharpteeth bit into her tail. Littlefoot saw this and bashed the beast's head with his head. The sharptooth released the tail as it was knocked back to the ground. Outraged, Littlefoot approached the sharptooth and got on his hind legs. He came down as he gained more force in his legs due to gravity. He crushed the sharptooth's spine as his feet came down. The spine broke as the sharptooth roared in pain before closing its eyes. The green one faced the longneck and jumped on top of it. Its semi-sharp claws on its feet slightly pierced into Littlefoot. Before it could bite into the Lone Dinosaur, Ali knocked it off with the ending half of her tail. The Tyrannosaur fell to the ground. Littlefoot stomped on its head three times before it went into a coma. Littlefoot faced Ali

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she breathed.

Littlefoot examined Ali's tail. Blood trickled down, but she would live. He sighed and looked at her with depressing eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. I already knew the consequences. Besides, If I wasn't here, what would you do?"

Littlefoot smiled.

"Right. I owe you for saving my life."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now, what were you going to say?"

Littlefoot remembered that he was going to reveal his identity, but he cared about her safety now. If he told the truth, he wouldn't know how she would react. She would probably forget the injury because anger would cloud her mind.

"I'll tell you after we make sure I get you better."

"What?" she wondered and looked at her tail. "This? It's fine."

"I want to make sure."

"But how? There's nothing around us except for two dead sharpteeth."

"I'll find something. Follow me."

Littlefoot started to walk pass the sharpteeth. Ali sighed and followed him. As they walked, she couldn't help he was hiding something.

What's wrong with him? He wanted to tell me something and now he doesn't. What is he scared of? What does he want to say that makes him act like these? Is it shame? I'm so anxious to know, but I can't also help feeling like and mix of being mad and sad. I don't know why. It could be because of the little past about him. His past seemed so sad. He managed to tell me that we were in search for his father because he's the last one of the herd. But he's been living all these years. He could've mated with any female, like I could've mated with any male. The reason why I didn't was because I was waiting for Littlefoot. Could he be waiting for that special someone? Is that what he wants to tell me? I'll just wait and see.

They reached a mostly dried waterway with a couple of green patches near it. Littlefoot walked up to the once wet ground of the river and pressed down with his right front leg. A small pool of water formed around his foot. He moved his foot and looked over at Ali. She was shocked on how he got water.

"C'mon. You need to drink."

Unsurely, she walked down to Littlefoot and lowered her neck to take a drink. She was thirsty, but the reason why Littlefoot wanted her to drink was to help heal the wound. She lifted her head up after she was down.

"Wow. This water tastes good. Try some."

Littlefoot lowered her head and took a sip. He was shocked by how good it taste. It could be because any water would taste good now, but that was unlikely. He lifted his head and faced Ali.

"You're right. it tastes great."

He looked around.

"C'mon. We need to start moving again. The sun might go down on us."

She agreed, and they continued to walk across the dead valley. As they walked, they socialized.

"Dave, I know you're searching for your father, but you think at the same time, he might be also searching for you."

"That has come and gone in my head. I would've bonked into him right now."

"Oh. I hope we find him soon."

"It's strange, but as soon as we entered Death Valley, I felt in my heart I would find him soon. I don't know why, but my heart has never stirred me wrong."

Ali smiled.

"Dave, um, I know we haven't talked about it, but, um, going back to what I was saying when we were in the Great Valley the night before we left."

Littlefoot faced her.

"I remember."

"It's kind of strange, but I'll say it anyone. I think I'm falling for you."

Littlefoot closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them.

"I thought we had this conversation."

"I know, but I want to be your mate."

Littlefoot was surprised she just jumped to the point.

"But what about Littlefoot?"

"I've been waiting five years for him. My mother told me it was pointless, but I loved him. When we got there, I was so depressed he was gone. My mother suggested I find another one, and I complied. I believe I did find another one. That's why I wanted to go with you."

"But Ali-"

He was cut off by a kiss. His eyes grew wide open as she deepened the kiss with her eyes closed. Her tongued knocked on his mouth, and he opened it. Their tongues danced with each other as they walked a little closer together. Finally, they let go. Littlefoot looked down with a blush as Ali shyly smiled at him. Littlefoot faced her with a smile.

"That felt right," he said.

"Dave, I need to ask you something. Are you sure you're not someone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"That kiss was phenomenal, but it felt like the sleep-stories kisses I got from Littlefoot when I was younger."

"Oh. Um, Ali. I have a secret that I haven't told anyone in a few years. My real name is not Dave. I'm really-"

They heard a screech nearby. The two longnecks looked around. A brown Deinonychus stood on a boulder a few yards away. Soon, other Deinonychus appeared, totaling to be ten. They faced the longnecks. Littlefoot got in front of Ali, guarding her, and faced the meat eaters.

"I won't like you get her. I'll face you all off."

The Deinonychuses screeched one more time before three of them charged at the longnecks.


	11. Lucky

"This is getting real old!" yelled Littlefoot as he swatted one away with his tail.

The ten Deinonychuses had surrounded them and attacked them strategically. The one that Littlefoot squatted away was the first one. Two more jumped in to help avenge their injured comrade. The two sharpteeth charged at Littlefoot. They jumped at him. Littlefoot managed to head-butt one of them, but the other got on his back. Ali's tail knocked it off his back before the carnivore bit into his flesh. The Deinonychuses figured out that these longnecks were strong. They simultaneously attacked. The fallen ones recovered from their injuries and were the last to attack with the group. Littlefoot and Ali stood firmly on the ground and tried to stop the beasts with their tails. The sharpteeth were either knocked away or dodging the tails. Five of them manage to pass the tails and leapt into the air, baring their talons. Littlefoot head-butted three of them at the same time as one got on his back and one got on Ali's back. She was so distracted on keeping the others away from them with her tail that she didn't have time to shake off the one on her back. Littlefoot helped her and smacked the sharptooth off with his tail. The one on his back planted its talons in him and bit into his back. The sharptooth didn't fully bite him because Littlefoot knocked it off with his head before it did. The other Deinonychus smelled the blood, symbolizing weakness. They screeched and charged at Littlefoot. Littlefoot opened his eyes, enduring the pain. His face told Ali he was too tired. Ali made her choice and stood in front of Littlefoot. Littlefoot gasped.

"Ali, don't do it!"

At that moment, the ground began to vibrate violently. The sharpteeth stopped and panicked. Soon, cracks formed at random spots to allow rock formations to grow onto the Earth. A crack appeared underneath two sharpteeth and they fell down the hole. The other Deinonychuses finally made their decision to flee. Ali quickly walked to Littlefoot's side.

"Dave, can you walk?"

"Yeah. C'mon. We need to move."

They ran as fast as they could. The spot they were cornered by the sharpteeth now became a gaping hole in the ground. The two longnecks ran, trying to stay clear of cliffs. Rocks fell beside them from these high cliffs as they ran to find a safe place. The earthquake formed the land. In front of them, another hole formed in front of them. They stopped. Ali was about to turn back when Littlefoot stopped her. The path they had just traveled on was blocked by the fallen rocks between the two cliffs that were distant from one another. Ali was so frightened on what to do. She was shocked when Littlefoot's head hovered over hers. She looked up.

"Get down!"

She obeyed and curled up in a ball the best she could. Littlefoot used his body as a shield and protected her. After a minute, the earthquake settled down. Ali opened her eyes and sighed. Littlefoot stood up, and Ali stood up afterwards. They looked around.

"Great," said Littlefoot. "We're stuck."

"At least we're alive."

"True, but now what?"

Ali saw that the path they came through was blocked by a pile of rocks and the path in front of them was torn. However, the gap didn't look that big.

"I bet if we had something long and sturdy enough, we could clear the gap."

Littlefoot looked at the gap and noticed she was right. He looked around and saw a rock that could probably be used as a bridge.

"How convenient."

Littlefoot walked over to the rock that rested near a rock wall. Ali figured out what he was going to do and decided to help. Together, they started pushing this giant boulder with all their strength. It was tough, put they managed to push it an inch every second. It took them several minutes to push it near the gap they needed to cross. They positioned the rock right before pushing it off the ledge. The boulder was one and a half times bigger than the gap so they didn't need to worry about weight distribution. The rock was pushed across the gap and its end firmly touched the other side.

"Boy, that was lucky," commented Littlefoot. "Ali, why don't you go first?"

"You do it. You know, to check."

"Very well."

Littlefoot got on and walked across the bridge they formed. He cleared the gap. He turned around and faced Ali.

"C'mon. It's not that bad."

Ali closed her eyes and reopened them. She placed a foot on the rock and slowly got on. She nervously walked across.

"That's it. Just don't look down."

She stopped and stared coldly at Littlefoot.

"Don't remind me!"

Littlefoot was taken by what she said. He soon heard something, along with Ali. He looked at the bottom of the rock and noticed a small crack appeared. He looked at Ali.

"Ali, hurry!"

Ali heard the cracks forming and hurried. She began to run. The boulder snapped as Ali's front feet plotted themselves on the safe ground. The broken boulder fell apart and descended down the gap. Ali breathed heavily as she lied down on the safe ground. Littlefoot walked up to her.

"Ali?"

"Not now," she replied irritatedly.

"But I didn't-"

"Don't make it worse."

Littlefoot sighed. He looked at his back to check his injury. The small amount of blood draining out had stopped, but the bite mark was still there. It was like his scar. It would never fully heal. He looked at Ali's tail and saw that it would heal, but a small scar would remind her where she got bitten. He sighed and lied down next to her. Though she was still annoyed, he rubbed her head. She didn't say nothing as it relaxed her. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Littlefoot notice this and nudged her to wake up. She opened one eye at him.

"Not here. We're in the open."

She groaned and looked around. She saw some trees and gestured him to look what she was looking at. He nodded. They stood up and walked over to the small forest of trees. Ali laid down behind some bushes and closed her eyes. Littlefoot laid next to her and kept his head up to look out for any danger. He glanced down at her and smiled.

If only it was like this every day. Well, minus the sharpteeth and earthshakes. Oh, and any other disasters. She looks so beautiful. Damn. Why can't I just say it? I've been meaning to. She now knows that my real name isn't Dave. I'm surprised she hasn't brought it up. Well, our lives have been in danger for most of today. She'll remember tomorrow, and then I will admit the truth. Am I ready? It's been five years. I'm afraid how she would react. Well, it's too late to turn back now.

He lowered his head and rested. In her sleep, Ali moved her head closer to Littlefoot's head. She formed a smile as Littlefoot continued to frown in his sleep.


	12. The Truth

Ali lazily opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Dave asleep beside her. She replayed the events from yesterday in her mind. She slightly frowned. She remembered her being mad at Dave because of the bridge snapping apart. He didn't know it would do that. It wasn't his fault. Things always happen. She lowered her head and rubbed his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her. She smiled back. He got on all fours and yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked/

"Not exactly."

"Oh," she said in disappointment. "I'm sorry if I caused it."

"Not at all. Why are you blaming yourself?"

"I got mad at you because the bridge snapped."

"I see. Ali, I assure you I wasn't thinking of that. It's just some issues."

He decided to tell her without directing it to his true identity.

"Say you're in love with this female. Ever since you've got to known each other, you knew she was the one. During the years, you make yourself into another dinosaur. Others soon believe, and you just go with it. However, the girl also believes this. One day, you face her and she thinks you're another dinosaur. You keep on lying about who you really are. How would she react if she learned the truth?"

"I don't really know."

"How about if you were in that position?"

"I don't know what I would do. I would most likely be furious at the dinosaur if it was someone I cared about, but he must have a good reason in order to get my forgiveness. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. It's nothing."

Ali sighed. She remembered what he mentioned before they got attacked by the ten sharpteeth.

"Dave, you said your real name isn't Dave."

Littlefoot looked down at the ground.

"Yes. My real name isn't Dave. It's more like my Lone Dinosaur name."

"Then who are you?"

Ali walked up to him and lowered her head to his head. His eyes looked at her as his head remained down. In that brief instance, Ali saw shame and fear in his eyes. It was the first time she had ever seen it from him. She did not like it. She waited for him to answer.

"Well… I…"

He slightly lifted his head towards her.

"When I was younger, both of my grandparents died. They were killed by sharpteeth. After that day, I isolated myself from everyone. It was then that Doc appeared. He saw I was alone and decided to take me under his wing."

"I thought your mother was with your grandparents."

"She died a long time ago. I was just living with my grandparents. I left unheard or unseen by everyone I befriended in my home."

"Wait. You left with Doc? I thought you traveled with your foster father."

"He was my foster father for the time being. He agreed to help me find my father. We traveled together for five years. Just recently, Doc was killed. I was alone again, but this time, I didn't grief. Doc taught me so much and told me fear is the only thing we're scared of. He taught me how to control it, and I decided to take his place as the Lone Dinosaur."

"Then who are you?" she asked nervously.

"During my travels I got lost. It was because I got lost, I was able to save your herd. Seeing that Ariel was injured, I needed to find a safe place. The Great Valley was near. It was the place where I grew up and lived happily with my grandparents. It was also the place I deserted five Cold Times ago. I didn't tell my friends where I was going. I just hoped to find my last member of my herd alive."

"Are you saying you're…? It can't be."

Littlefoot sighed.

"Dave is just a dinosaur I made up. My real name is Littlefoot."

Ali tried her best to deny the truth.

"But Littlefoot is gone. Just because I told you about him doesn't mean you can impose him."

"I am not. I'm the genuine Littlefoot. Ali, don't you remember? You helped me save my grandpa."

"And don't use the stories I told you."

Littlefoot thought.

"How about how we meet? I was chasing Cera when I heard you giggle through some bushes. I went over to check, but you can up from behind me and bit my tail. I turned around to see who it was, but you had hid yourself again. I walked over to the lifted hollow logs. I checked the bottom log, but you climbed through the top one. However, it broke, and you fell. You were hanging from the almost broken-off piece of hollow log. We faced each other and screamed a little. You fell to the ground as I chuckled. We then introduced me, and you asked if I wanted to play with you. I agreed, and you quickly declared yourself it. You then tagged me by pressing your mouth on my cheek. I was a little shocked by that, but I snapped out of it, and we chased each other."

Ali's eyes flew open. The dinosaur she lusted for was standing in front of her. When she first saw him, he reminded her of Littlefoot. She never admitted it, but now, she knew why. Her denial was replaced by anger. She narrowed her eyes at Littlefoot. He gulped. She got up on Littlefoot's face as he slightly moved back in fear.

"You...you... I'm so mad that I can't even call you a name."

"I know you're mad, but I got a good reason."

"It seems you stated your reason in your story. You left in seek for your dad with Doc. That's understandable, but lying for five years is not."

"But I had to. If my friend found out where I was, they would look for me. If they did that, I'm not sure they would've survived."

Ali relaxed her neck and looked at Littlefoot.

"That is understandable, but you still lied. I mean, we are adults. Back in the valley, you should have told them. They were very depressed. Cera was the most depressed."

"I know, but I couldn't tell them. I felt like I abandon them."

"You did. What kind of friend just disappears and sees his friends again but doesn't tell them it's their friend?"

"But..I had to."

"Had to what? Keep lying. Why?"

"I'm really not sure. If they knew i was alive, how would they react?"

"The same way I feel: shocked, confused, and mostly, hurt. You did a horrible thing. You lied to Ariel, to my mother, to your friends...and to me."

Her voice was smooth and depressing as she said the last three words. She did it to make Littlefoot feel worse. It worked.

"I... I..."

Litllefoot looked at the ground in shame. He had saved so many dinosaurs, but he hurt those close to him. Those were the most important dinosaurs in his life, and he turned his back at them. He lifted his head up and took a step forward.

"Ali, I-"

Ali stepped back.

"No," she whispered.

He took another step towards her.

"Just listen."

She took a few steps back.

"I did. I don't want to hear anymore lies."

"But I'm not lying anymore."

"That won't help."

He took two steps forward. She took a few steps back.

"Stay away from me!"

Littlefoot was stunned at her words, but that didn't stop him. He took another step forward.

"Stay away! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"But-"

"No, Littlefoot. I hate you!"

Those three words shattered Littlefoot's heart. The dinosaur that loved him so much now hated him. His world crumbled to pieces. Ali looked at his sadden face, but she didn't care. She was hurt by him. Tears started to pour out.

"And to think I thought you would be a good mate."

She started walking away. Littlefoot looked at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you," she replied as she continued to walk.

"But Ali, it's too dangerous."

"Don't care. At least I won't be able to look at you."

"Be mature about this."

"Oh, like how you were?"

Littlefoot paused for a moment.

"But it's dangerous."

"I've been in worst."

Littlefoot still felt horrible at what he did, but he couldn't let her go. As much as she declared she hated him, he needed to protect her. He ran up in front of her, blocking his path.

"Get out of my way!"

"No way. I don't care if you're still mad at me. It's too dangerous to go alone."

"Fine then. Here's what I want you to do. Find my herd."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to go home. I don't want anything to do with you."

"But that will take forever. It is taking me forever to find my dad."

"Fine then. Drop me off in the Great Valley. I can be safe there and wait for my herd. I just want to be away from you safely."

"Fine then, but we have to find another path."

"Then start looking."

"Okay then. Follow me."

"Nah. You follow me. If I follow you, you might be lying where you're going."

He half-closed his eyes at her.

"Really?"

"Really."

He sighed.

"Fine. Lead the way, Miss."

Ali pridefully walked pass him. Littlefoot followed behind her. He sighed. He should have just continue to lie.


	13. Jewls

Ali continued walking towards the path she decided to go on. The hot sun beamed down on the smooth ground. Trees circled around them as they walked through the forest. The trees themselves could not be reached for eating, though they looked so delicious. Littlefoot walked a few yards behind Ali, thinking on what would happen next.

"Where now?" asked Ali in a cold tone.

Littlefoot looked around.

"Well, the Great Valley is away from where the sun rises, so we go that way."

He started walking eastward. Ali followed him and passed him.

"Still don't trust me?"

"No."

"Then why did you immediately changed directions?"

She stopped and looked back.

"Okay then. Here's the deal. If you don't get me there in five bright circles, I'll go on my own."

"I thought I told you it was dangerous."

"Yeah, but every time I see you, it reminds me of what you did."

Littlefoot sighed.

"Very well then. Let's see. We left four days ago from the Great Valley. Probably we'll have to walk one night."

"That's fine. We'll walk tonight."

They continued to walk. During the time, Littlefoot thought about Ali's reaction to the truth. He had never seen Ali expressed so many emotions so quickly. He didn't blame her how she was acting the way she was. She was just acting how someone would act if they found a horrible truth. He sighed.

"Ali, I know you're still mad-"

"Pissed."

"-but we need to work together. I mean, you're still kind of avoiding me."

"As I said, every time I look at you, it reminds me how you lied."

"I know, but can't I have at least some sympathy? You do understand why I did it?"

"I know, but I won't easily forgive you."

"Then trust my judgment at least."

She thought about it.

"I'll give you at least that much, but you better not get lost."

"I won't. Just follow me."

"No. You direct me, and I lead."

"It's still the same thing."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Excuse me."

Littlefoot and Ali looked to the side. A female ocean bluish longneck with green eyes approached them. The longneck smiled at them.

"Hi, my name is Jewls."

"My name is Ali, and this is-"

"Littlefoot."

Ali looked at Littlefoot. He looked at her and smirked. The main reason why he responded was that he was afraid she would introduce him as Dave.

"So, why are you two out here?"

"Um, we were going to the Great Valley."

"Yes. He's dropping me off there."

"Oh, so you two are not together?"

"Oh, no."

Jewls looked down. She then looked up at them.

"Can I go with you? The remaining members of my herd were killed by the earthshake."

"How horrible," said Ali.

"Sure," said Littlefoot.

Jewls smiled. Ali faced Littlefoot and looked at his eyes. He was basically drooling over the girl. Ali couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. Ali resumed to the path they were going and started walking. Jewls saw her and faced Littlefoot. He smirked and followed Ali. Jewls caught up and walked beside Littlefoot. She examined him.

"So, where did you get that scar?"

"I was fighting a sharptooth that clawed me. I've been through so many fights with sharpteeth that I defend others. I was walking with my foster father as he and I were looking for my real one. Two sharpteeth came up to us and attacked. I managed to survive, but my foster father wasn't that lucky."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's quite alright. Because of him, I am who I am. I carry his legacy."

"Carry his legacy? Who was your foster father?"

"His name was Doc."

"Doc? You can't mean the Lone Dinosaur?"

Littlefoot's eyes widened slightly.

"How do you know?"

"I met him when I was younger. He saved my herd from a sharptooth attack. So, are you saying he was your foster father?"

Littlefoot nodded.

"Then you must be the new Lone Dinosaur I've heard about."

"Yes, I am."

"Impressive."

Ali had heard their conversation. She rolled her eyes.

"Did you know this?" Jewls asked Ali.

"Yeah, but it turns out that he's just a big jerk."

"You're still going on about that? How many times do I have to tell you? I am sorry."

"What did he do?"

"He lied. He lied to everyone. He said his name was Dave in order to supposedly protect those who he cared about."

Jewls looked at Littlefoot. He sighed.

"I had to. I left my home to search for my father. Doc agreed to help me. I left without telling anyone, because I feared they would go out looking for me. I just didn't want them to put their lives in danger for my sake. After Doc died, I found myself facing Ali and her herd and saving their lives. We rested in the Great Valley, where I'm from. I saw all my friends and continued to lie to them. I felt like I abandoned them when I left five Cold Times ago. I did, but I was protecting them from myself. If they found out the truth, they would react how a certain friend reacted when I told the truth."

Ali grunted lowly. Jewls thought about it and looked at Littlefoot.

"I see. You were only protecting your friends. Even if after five Cold Times you tell them, they would not act the same and might do something childish. I understand, and Littlefoot, I forgive you."

Those words chimed in Littlefoot's mind. He smiled.

"Thank you, Jewls."

Ali huffed and continued walking. She couldn't believe how easily Jewls forgave him. Jewls looked at Ali.

"Littlefoot, what's wrong with her?"

Littlefoot sighed.

"Jewls, I thank you for forgiving me. It's just that Ali hasn't."

"Oh, but doesn't she see why you did it."

"I told her and practically begged for her to forgive me. I don't know what to do."

"Try talking to her again. Don't you love her?"

Littlefoot looked at Jewls. This longneck had assumed Littlefoot loved Ali. Even though she was right, it baffled Littlefoot. Nonetheless, he answered.

"Yes, but I'm not sure it will work out. I love her as a friend, but I'm not sure if I'm in love with her."

Ali tensed when she heard that. Littlefoot thought Ali didn't hear, because she didn't turn around. She couldn't believe it. Just because of one little lie, both worlds were shattering. Ali held back the tears. Littlefoot sighed.

The sun was setting down on this day. They had made good process. Ali felt too miserable after hearing what Littlefoot said an hour ago. They had walked in silence after Littlefoot had said that. Even Jewls felt the awkwardness to talk. Trees did not surround them anymore. They were in the open of this empty terrain. Littlefoot agreed to stay up to watch for any danger. Ali and Jewls rested next to each other as Littlefoot relaxed by sitting down in front of them. He looked up at the rising moon and hoped everything would turn out for the best.


	14. Forgiveness

Ali woke up in the middle of the night. For some reason, she couldn't sleep. Ever since Jewls met them, she felt uncomfortable. Probably because of how easy Jewls forgave Littlefoot. Either she really understood or she liked Littlefoot. It didn't matter. The fact was she and Littlefoot were closer now. She felt a hint of jealousy, meaning that she was still in love with that jerk. Though he deceived her, she still wanted Littlefoot to be her mate. It only took one person to change her mind. It could be just her female instincts, but she highly doubted that. Her heart was telling her to forgive, but her brain kept on reminding her that he lied. She sighed. She was so confused on what to do. She slowly stood up. The figure standing guard heard something and turned around. He looked back.

"Why are you awake?" he asked, not facing her.

"I just couldn't sleep."

He didn't respond. Ali walked up and sat beside him. She looked up at him. His face looked so serious. He was still annoyed at her. Who wouldn't be? As he said, he begged her to forgive him, and she deny. Only until know she understood why she did it. It came to her in a dream.

"Littlefoot?"

"What?"

She knew he was still mad at her, but she had to show him she was courageous under any circumstance.

"I had a dream."

"What about?"

"A longneck came up to me and explained why you did it. It was someone I had never met before, but she knew you."

Littlefoot faced Ali.

"What did she look like?"

"She looked like your grandpa and grandma."

Littlefoot's eyes widened.

"Mother?"

"You think it was your mother?"

"There's only one longneck who looks like my grandparents that knows me."

"She told me that I should forgive you."

"Oh. So, you're acting on my mother's wishes?"

Ali looked down with a saddened expression. She faced Littlefoot.

"No. She just gave me the confidence to forgive you. I've been thinking that I've been a little harsh."

"Very is more like it."

"Littlefoot, please. I know I hurt you. I've been hurting too."

Littlefoot exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry, Ali. It's just that I tried to apologize, but you were so mad at me. I don't think I'm ready to hear you apologize."

Ali stiffened. All he wanted was her forgiveness, and now, he refuses to hear it?

"What's with all this? I thought you wanted me to apologize?"

"I do, but I feel you're acting on impulse."

"Impulse?"

"Well, I think you're only forgiving me because Jewls did."

"No, I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

Ali thought long and hard. Probably she was forgiving him because of Jewls. The female did forgive him rather quickly. Now, Ali felt the urge to forgive him.

"Probably I am, but our relationship has always been in my mind. Even before Jewls."

Littlefoot blinked in disbelief. He had thought she hated him, but she was always thinking about him. Could it be guilt or jealousy? He sighed.

"It has?"

She nodded.

"Either it's been annoyance or guilty, but you had been in my heart most of the times."

Littlefoot had hoped it wasn't negative emotions, but he was still glad that she was always thinking of him. However, he was still irritated with her.

"Ali, you have been in my heart too, but I'm just not ready. You hurt me after I practically begged for forgiveness. The reasons I gave were valid, but you were still mad. I'm sorry."

Ali's eyes began to water. She looked away.

"Oh. I see. Very well then. I guess I'll go."

"Go where?" asked Littlefoot as he looked at her.

"I'll just find my herd without you."

"I thought we already agreed to stay together."

"But I can't deal with you now."

"What do you mean?"

"First I get mad at you when you beg for my forgiveness, and now, I'm giving it to you and you don't want it. You're so prideful sometimes."

"Like you were."

Ali got up to his face. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're such a jerk!"

"And you're a wench!"

"Not only you're a jerk, but you're a bastard too!"

"Stop being such a bitch!"

"Damn you!"

"To hell with you! Go back to your herd! See if I care!"

"I bet you would! You can't do a thing without me!"

"I'm the Lone Dinosaur!"

"If it wasn't for me, you'll be dead!"

"Same with you."

"You thought I needed your protection?"

"You needed some!"

"Will the both of you shut up and make up!"

The two arguing longnecks looked at Jewls. It appeared their argument had woken her up. She walked in-between them and faced them angrily.

"You two are acting like children. When one tries to find forgiveness, the other spits into that dinosaur's face. Dammit. I bet before the truth was exploited, you were happy with each other. Now, the truth is out and all you do is fight. Littlefoot what you did was wrong. You shouldn't have abandoned those who still cared about you. Not only you changed your life, but you also changed theirs for the worst for all I know. The reason I forgave you is because of the same reason Ali should forgive you. You admitted it. You had enough courage to tell her. That also displays trust and love. Gosh! You guys are cold-hearted to each other on the outside, but it seems that you deeply care about each other on the inside. Now, just kiss and make up already. I'll leave you to alone for some privacy, but I'll be back soon."

Jewls walked away from them to explore the area. Both longnecks were shocked at what she said. They guiltily looked at each other. Ali sighed. She guessed she would apologize first.

"Littlefoot."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was so concerned about myself back then that I forgot the others. Now, I shun my friends away and the one I love. I'm such a horrible dinosaur."

"I'm to blame too. I was so mad that I didn't think why you did it. It did change the lives of others, but I forgot as the Lone Dinosaur, you saved lives. You also saved mind by telling me the truth. My angry clouded the fact that I was relieved it was you. It took me a while until I felt jealous about Jewls to realize I still love you."

He smiled, and she smiled back. As Littlefoot, Ali kissed him. Littlefoot savored the taste of her lips as she deepened the kiss. They remained locked mouth-to-mouth for a few minutes. They pulled apart as the first rays of the sun appeared. Ali rested her head against Littlefoot's cheek. She sighed in happiness.

"I'm sorry about all this."

"So am I. Um, you want to still go home?"

"I'm already home."

Littlefoot's smiled widened. He was about to say something when they heard a cry for help. Ali lifted her head from Littlefoot and followed from where the scream came from. Littlefoot followed. Both hoped they were not too late.


	15. The Other Savior

The two longnecks arrived to a terrifying scene. In front of Jewls was a red tyrannosaur. It looked at Jewls with its yellow eyes and noticed that two more longnecks arrived. He noticed that one of the longnecks had a scar. It remembered its friend was killed by a longneck with a scar across its eye. It ignored Jewls and approached Littlefoot. Little was at first confused at its behavior, but he remembered that a red sharptooth killed Doc. He looked into its eyes and realized it was the sharptooth that killed Doc. Littlefoot took a step towards his opponent and stood ready to attack.

In the meantime, Ali and Jewls were confused why the sharptooth only targeted Littlefoot. Sharpteeth were considered mindless. Maybe it figured that it would wipe out the male, who was considered the stronger one, before going after the females. That didn't make sense since sharpteeth prey on the weak. Littlefoot glanced back at them.

"You have your chance. Just go."

"Littlefoot," said a concerned Ali.

She looked at him. All this time, she was glad that he was still alive. Even though she was mad when he told her the truth, she was happy that he was alive. Now, this battle could change everything. She couldn't let him fight alone.

"I don't want to lose you. I'm helping."

"No. Do what you're told. It's for your safety. I have more experience fighting sharpteeth. I can handle it. Besides, he and I have some unfinished business."

Ali was confused by the last sentence. Jewls nudged Ali. Ali understood. She glanced back at Littlefoot one last time before she would go. She stretched her neck out and kissed his cheek. Littlefoot didn't keep his eyes off the sharptooth.

"Come back alive."

Jewls and Ali left. Littlefoot watched his opponent carefully as it stocked him. The red sharptooth slowly circled around the longneck, getting closer to him. It roared and jumped towards Littlefoot. Littlefoot moved back as it landed a few yards in front of it. The sharptooth extended its mouth towards Littlefoot with its open jaws. It barely missed Littlefoot as Littlefoot moved his neck towards the left to make the sharptooth not get it. As he moved his neck, Littlefoot spun around and batted the beast with his tail. The sharptooth flew back and skidded across the ground. It got up and roared at the longneck. It charged at Littlefoot. Littlefoot stood ready to fight it off with his tail. As it got close, Littlefoot whipped his tail at the sharptooth. It dodged the attack and caught Littlefoot's tail in its mouth. It was thrown back, but blood seeped out of Littlefoot's tail. The sharptooth got up and smelled the blood. It thought iit instantly symbolized weakness. The sharptooth got up and attacked Littlefoot Littefoot bashed it in its belly with his head. The sharptooth fell to the ground, but it was close enough to wrap its tail around one of the longneck's leg. It then tried to pull Littlefoot down. Littlefoot was only brought down to his front knees. The sharptooth then kicked his chest, which knocked some wind out of Littlefoot. He fell to all his knees in pain. The sharptooth got up and lunged at the recovery Littlefoot. Littlefoot gasped in defeat, but luck was on his side. A longneck had protected him by whipping his tail at the sharptooth. Littlefoot got up and glanced over at the longneck. It was a dark brown Apatosaurus with green eyes. He appeared calm and brave. At first, Littlefoot thought he was a stranger, but he looked into his eyes. He gasped. All those years of searching, it was not he who found his father. His father found him.

"Snap out of it, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot understood and faced his opponent. The red sharptooth faced the weaker one and charged at him. Littlefoot decided to end the fight and did something risky. He rammed the sharptooth down with his head. The claws of the carnivore managed to scratch Littlefoot a little. The sharptooth fell down and looked up to see a longneck standing on its hind legs above him. Littlefoot used gravity to deliver a powerful force that crushed the sharptooth's ribs. One of the ribs managed to pierce through the sharptooth's lungs, because it was having difficulties breathing as Littlefoot got off of it. It died quickly, probably because other rib bone pierced his heart or a main vein. Littlefoot looked over at his father, Bron, and approached him.

"Dad?"

Bron smiled.

"Hey Littlefoot. You've grown since the last time I saw you."

"Dad, I'm so glad you're alive."

"What are you doing out here, son?"

"I've been out here searching for you."

"Alone?"

"No. A friend of mine named Doc volunteered to help me."

"You mean the Lone Dinosaur? I've met him a couple of times. Where is he?"

"He died several days ago. The sharptooth I just killed was the sharptooth that killed him."

"I see."

"I'm just happy to see you."

"I am also."

Littlefoot looked around.

"Um, Dad. Did you ever go through Death Valley?"

"No, but I was heading over there until that earthshake happened two days ago. I was also looking for you son. It was a Cold Time after you left that I finally made it to the Great Valley. The folks told me you disappeared, but some of them guessed that you went with Doc. I left my herd in search for you. I hoped I would bonk into you, but hope dwindled as time passed on. I was about to give up on searching a season ago when I heard from a flyer a young longneck was going around saving dinosaurs. He said the longneck looked a lot like me. That was when I knew you were still alive. I kept going until now. At least, I'm reunited with you, my son."

Littlefoot smiled.

"And I am glad that I'm reunited with you too."

"Littlefoot!"

The two longnecks looked north to see Ali and Jewls coming towards them.

"Littlefoot, I'm so glad you're alright."

"You should thank my dad for saving my life."

Ali looked at the longneck who resembled Littlefoot. He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Thank you."

Bron nodded.

"Dad, where do we go now?"

"Well, back to your home."

"I don't have one. Because my grandparents died and not wanted my friends to risk their lives for my sake, I left the Great Valley unknown to them. I went back there not too long ago and no one recognized me. The only ones who know my real name are Ali and Jewls. I was careless and thought about my problems. I never took into consideration my friends' reactions."

"So they weren't the same friends that you knew growing up? Well, that is to be expected."

"I know father, but I feel it's my fault that my friend Cera became a bully."

"How do you know if it meant to be?"

That hadn't crossed Littlefoot's mind. There was no guarantee that Cera would have not become a bully if he was there. He nodded at his father.

"It's up to you Littlefoot. You can rest in a new valley, or you can return to the Great Valley and confront those from so long ago."

Littlefoot thought about it. As an answer, he started to head eastward. Ali smiled and followed him. Even though they did not hear the answer, Bron and Jewls followed them.


	16. The Return

Cera was sitting next to the river's edge alone. She needed some time to think. Ever since Dave mentioned his last words before he left, she wasn't the same Cera. She was getting more and more distant from her bullying friends and her dad. She was mad Dave had hope she would change. At first, she was surprised that he knew her name, but then she realized he wanted her to change. Could it be because of her bullying or he met her some time ago?

That's crazy. I'm still confused on why he said that. Why did it look like he wanted me to change? Change into what though? Change back to how I was before…he left? How does he know Littlefoot? Probably Ali told him. They spent a lot of time together, so there is no doubt she told him. Boy, I sure miss him. I think we still all do, but when I saw the old gang again, it hurt so much. With Dave, they seemed they felt content, which was strange. Could it be Dave's personality? Does he reflect how we use to know Littlefoot? Could be. Wait. Could Littlefoot and Dave be connected in a sense? Did they meet? No. What does that have to do with their personalities? Let's see. If Littlefoot was older, would he resemble Dave? Damn. I forgot what Dave looks like. I was so close, but hopefully he comes back so I can look at him.

Cera spotted a bigmouth coming out of the water. She recognized the teenaged swimmer has Ducky.

"Ducky!"

Ducky was surprised that Cera was talking to her again. At first, she thought Cera was going to make fun of her, but she quickly remembered the way Cera called out her name. It was happy. Ducky walked up to the threehorn.

"Cera. Um, why did you call me? Where are your bully friends?"

"Ducky, I'm sorry if you were offended by me all these Cold Times, but I need to ask you about Dave."

"You mean the new Lone Dinosaur?"

"Yeah. Um, what did he look like?"

"Well, he was a grayish brown longneck with brown eyes. Ali told us that if you look directly in his eyes, you would see a hint of red. He also got a scar running across his eye."

"Just like Doc?"

"Oh, yes."

"Ducky, doesn't that sound familiar?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean could it be Littlefoot?"

"But Cera, we are not sure. He almost looks like Littlefoot, but they were others that looked like him too. Remember that longneck from two Cold Times ago?"

"The one that turned out to be a coward?"

Ducky nodded. Cera sighed.

"I guess you're right, but I can't help the feeling that Littlefoot was here. I mean the way Dave talked was a more educated version of Littlefoot's voice."

"I'm not-"

"Ducky! Ducky!"

The two dinosaurs looked up at the sky. Petrie came down and landed next to Ducky. He faced her, trying to ignore Cera.

"What is it Petrie?" asked Ducky. "You seem excited."

"Flyers told us that four longnecks are entering the valley. They recognized two of them as being Dave and Ali."

"Dave and Ali are coming back?" wondered Ducky, getting excited.

"But who are the other two longnecks?" asked Cera. "I'm going to go check."

Cera left. Petrie felt it was safe to ask Ducky why she was hanging out with Cera.

"Don't worry, Petrie. Cera has changed."

"I don't know about that."

"Just come with us. You will see. Do you know where Spike is?"

"I already told him. He's heading over to the the Great Valley."

"Then let's go."

Ducky and Petrie also left. The residents of the Great Valley walked to the entrance to welcome their guests. They waited patiently until they saw their guests. They recognized Ali and Dave, but they also recognized Bron. A few were puzzled why Bron was here, because they remembered him as Littlefoot's father. Mr. Threehorn and Ducky's mother, Mama Swimmer, walked up to them.

"Back so soon?"

"We had some problems," Littlefoot simply answered.

"Dear, where is your herd?" Mama Swimmer asked Ali.

"Oh, they're fine. I decided to help Dave on his quest."

She figured it should be Littlefoot to tell them who he really is.

"On a quest?" wondered Mr. Threehorn. "What quest?"

"To find my father, and I succeeded. My father is here."

Bron stepped forward a little.

"Wait, that's Littlefoot's father," said Mr. Threehorn.

"You think I wouldn't recognize my own son?" questioned Bron.

There was a pause to let it sink into the dinosaurs' mind. Cera approached the so-called Dave.

"Then you are Littlefoot."

Littlefoot looked down at Cera and smirked.

"Yeah. I am Littlefoot."

Gasps and talk spread like fire in the crowd. Cera's father approached him, irritated.

"You can't be him. He disappeared a long time ago. Trying to claim someone you're not is wrong."

"You didn't hear me when I implied that's my son," said Bron.

"You might have different sons."

"But it's Bron, Dad. He had only one son named Littlefoot."

"So he claims. What if he is hiding the fact that he had different sons?"

"Are you suggested I dishonored my wife's wishes?"

"Maybe."

Bron was about to pulverize the threehorn, but Littlefoot stopped him.

"Okay. Then, why don't you ask me a series of questions that Littlefoot knows. I doubt you have questions because you never hanged out with him or respected his what-you-say ridiculous ideas, like when the Stone of Cold Fire fell down and he saw it, but only those rainbow faces truly believe him."

Mr. Threehorn was speechless. This longneck basically told him the events that he witnessed when Littlefoot mentioned the Stone of Cold Fire. Dave could have been from the migrating herd, but he remembered that there were no longnecks in that herd meeting, since it consisted of some of the Great Valley residents and a few members of the migrating herd with their leader. He remembered they brought no longnecks from the migrating herd to the meeting.

"How do you know that?"

"Dad, as he said, he is Littlefoot. At first, I didn't relate the two, but as soon as he told me to change back, I realized who it was. It took me a long time to make sure, but he's standing in front of me again. He does look like Littlefoot when Littlefoot becomes older, but what makes him Littlefoot is the way he talks. Though it bored me to death sometimes, this is the way Dave talks. With the looks and personality being the same, I figured they were the same dinosaur. This is Littlefoot."

Gasps rose from the residents again. Ducky, Petrie, and Spike walked up next to Cera and confronted Dave. Petrie flew up and perched himself on Littlefoot's head.

"Littlefoot, is it really you?" asked Ducky.

"Yes Ducky. I'm sorry I left you all those Cold Times ago and lied to you. I didn't want you guys to put your lives in danger. We were all so young, and you might have died trying to follow me. I didn't want that."

"Does Ali know?" asked Petrie.

"I do, and it took a while, but I forgave him."

"Then I forgive you too," said Spike. "Though you left us suddenly, you were only protecting us."

"Same here," said Cera.

"Me too," said Ducky.

Petrie looked back at Cera.

"So I switched spots with you?"

The old gang laughed, because they knew Cera's voice was last when it came to deciding on something.

"I forgive you too, Littlefoot."

Littlefoot smiled. He was back at home. His friends had forgiven him. In fact, everyone forgave him much quicker than Ali did, but he was still glad he was forgiven. Littlefoot looked at the home he abandoned so many years ago. It was his new home. Ali rested her head on Littlefoot's cheek. He smiled. His home was better than his old home, the one that he left five years ago. He had his father, a new friend, and his wife with him. The legacy of Doc would be in his heart forever, but his legacy of Dave had ended, for he was Littlefoot, the Adventurer and Husband of Ali.


End file.
